The Disconnected Line
by Duckymomo-chan
Summary: Ch.5 up! Setelah kematian ayahnya, Siwon, Changmin merasa terluka dengan ibunya yang terus menyebut nama Yunho dalam tidurnya. Namun, siapa sangka jika Jung Yunho mengenal Changmin, bahkan ibu Changmin, Jaejoong. Lalu siapa sebenarnya Yunho? Dan kenapa ia memanggil Changmin dengan Jung Changmin, bukan Choi Changmin? Apakah mereka saling mengenal? YunJae/BL/DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**The Disconnected Line**

**A YunJae fict **

**Presented by Duckymomo**

**Summary : Dimata seorang Choi Changmin, Jung Yunho hanyalah perusak rumah tangga orang tuanya, penyebab Siwon meninggal. Tapi benarkah dugaan Changmin?**

**Ps:Changmin disini kelas 2 SMA, 17 tahun.**

"Yunho….Yunho….Yunho…."

Jam dinding di ruang tengah keluarga Choi menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas malam ketika seorang namja berperawakan jangkung, yang tak lain adalah putra pertama keluarga Choi, Choi Changmin yang tengah mengerjakan tugasnya mendengar suara ibunya yang ia yakin tengah tertidur di kamar seberang ruang tengah, menyebut sebuah nama.

Changmin memasang headset di kedua telinganya, berusaha mengabaikan suara sang ibu dan menahan amarah yang muncul dihatinya setiap kali ia mendengar nama Yunho terlontar dari bibir cherry namja yang berusia dua puluh satu tahun lebih tua darinya atau menemukan hal apa pun yang berkaitan dengan Yunho.

"Yunho….Yunho….Yunho….Jangan tinggalkan aku. Kumohon….Yunho….Yunho!"

Namun sepertinya usaha namja jangkung itu sia-sia saja karena suara ibunya malah terdengar semakin keras.

Changmin menggeram marah. Kedua tangannya yang berada disamping tubuhnya terkepal erat.

Demi Tuhan! Ini bahkan belum sampai 2 minggu sejak kematian ayahnya, Choi Siwon, tapi kenapa ibunya sudah berani menyebut nama pria lain bahkan dalam mimpinya?! Apa ibunya sama sekali tak mencintai ayahnya atau bagaimana?! Atau jangan-jangan selama ini ibunya berselingkuh dengan pria bernama Yunho itu selama ayahnya sakit?

Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan mata terpejam. Tidak. Ibunya bukan lelaki murahan seperti itu! Changmin bahkan tau kalau ibunya dengan intens merawat ayahnya hingga kematian datang menjemputnya. Meski terkadang, ekspresi lelah diwajah ibunya membuat Changmin menerka-nerka apakah ibunya merasa terbebani dengan penyakit ayahnya?

Merasa tak tahan lagi dengan suara ibunya yang terus-menerus menyebut nama lelaki tak dikenal, Changmin pun beranjak bangkit dari ruang tengah menuju kamarnya.

BLAM!

Suara pintu dibanting terdengar ketika namja jangkung itu memasuki kamarnya hingga tanpa sadar, sepasang doe eyes itu perlahan terbuka. Dan dengan kesadaran yang belum sepenuhnya terkumpul, ia membatin, _"Apa Changmin mendengarku mengigau nama Yunho lagi?"_

Perlahan, namja pemilik doe eyes itu bangkit dan meraih segelas air putih yang ada disamping tempat tidurnya dan meneguknya hingga habis.

Sebuah senyum pun terukir diwajah cantiknya, meski usianya tak lagi muda. Namun, senyum itu adalah senyum perih, bukan senyum bahagia. "Mianhe, Changmin" ujarnya sesaat setelah tersenyum.

XoXoXoXo

Cuaca pagi di kota Seoul saat itu sedang tidak bersahabat. Bahkan thermometer yang terpasang di gerbang masuk Toho Academy menunjukkan angka 10 derajat (dalam satuan celcius). Namun nampaknya hal tersebut tak menghalangi seorang namja kelewat putih dengan rambut ikalnya datang ke SMAnya. Yah meski dibilang ini terlalu pagi untuk datang ke sekolah. Yah yang benar saja, sekolah baru dimulai pukul 07.30 dan ini baru pukul 06.30. Orang gila mana yang kerajinan berangkat ke sekolah sepagi itu?! -_-"

Namja berambut ikal tersebut berjalan sembari ber-lalala pelan, menyanyikan lagu Kalafina yang berjudul Fairytale sembari melirik ke samping kanan dan kiri. Siapa tau ada orang gila lain yang berangkat jauh lebih awal darinya?

Bukannya mengerutkan keningnya karena bingung atau semacamnya, namja berambut ikal yang kita ketahui bernama Cho Kyuhyun malah mematung saat melihat pintu kelasnya sudah terbuka, sementara pintu yang lain masih tertutup. Mengingat letak kelasnya yang berada dipojok dan dekat dengan gedung olahraga sekolahnya yang rumornya 'berhantu' bukan tidak mungkin kalau pintu kelas itu terbuka dengan sendirinya. Memikirkannya sudah membuat Kyuhyun ngeri.

Namun, bukan Kyuhyun namanya kalau tidak memiliki rasa penasaran yang tinggi. Perlahan, ia berjalan mengendap-endap sepelan mungkin agar menimbulkan suara. Matanya melirik kekanan-kiri dengan awas, seolah-olah ia agen pemerintah yang diperintahkan khusus menangkap teroris di sarangnya.

"Changmin….?" Ujarnya pelan begitu ia sampai mendapati namja berperawakan jangkung yang tak lain adalah sahabatnya sendiri tengah tertidur dibangkunya, kursi paling belakang dibaris keempat dari pintu masuk.

Perlahan, didekatinya namja jangkung itu.

Tangan Kyuhyun terjulur ke pundak Changmin, hendak membangunkan sahabatnya. Namun diurungkannya niatnya itu. Semenjak kematian ayahnya, Kyuhyun menyadari betul jika sahabatnya ini jarang sekali berada dirumah. Alih-alih dirumah untuk menghibur ibunya, Changmin lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya untuk menginap di rumahnya. Dan Kyuhyun tak berani bertanya lebih jauh apa alasan Changmin melakukannya karena setiap kali Kyuhyun menyebut ibunya secara tidak sengaja, sorot mata Changmin yang tadinya tenang akan berubah menjadi sedih dan kecewa.

Detik demi detik pun berlalu. Seiring berjalannya waktu, murid-murid Toho Academy pun mulai berdatangan, suara riuh rendah pun mulai mendominasi suasana kelas. Namun hal itu tak mengusik tidur pagi Choi Changmin. Barulah saat suasana kelas mendadak tenang, Changmin terbangun karena heran dan mengintip dari cela-cela tangannya yang ia lipat diatas tas yang ia gunakan sebagai bantal.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 07.35 tepat ketika Changmin mendapati suasana kelasnya mendadak hening dan bersamaan dengan itu matanya menangkap sesosok namja berkacamata tak dikenal dengan perawakan tinggi dengan sebuah cardigan berwarna abu-abu tersampir di bahunya sudah berada didepan kelas.

"Apa dia guru baru?"

"Sepertinya dia masih muda"

"Coba tebak, usianya pasti baru awal 30 tahunan"

"Aku yakin dia pasti masih single"

Bisik-bisik para murid perempuan dan beberapa murid laki-laki yang berstatus sebagai uke mulai terdengar saat namja berkacamata itu kini berdiri di depan kelas, tepat didepan bangku paling tengah sehingga membuat dua orang murid perempuan yang duduk didepannya memekik tertahan.

Mengabaikan sikap dua murid perempuan didepannya, namja itu membenahi kacamatanya sembari berdeham pelan. "Selamat pagi semuanya" ujarnya dengan nada rendah, suaranya yang husky terdengar begitu sexy dan err….sedikit menggoda? Oke. Lupakan. Kata menggoda hanya terlintas di otak para yeoja dan namja berstatus uke yang terlalu terpesona dengan orang ini.

"Pagi!" koor semua murid kelas 2A kompak. Yah, tidak semuanya karena pasalnya ada seseorang yang memilih pura-pura tidur dan bersikap tak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi disana.

Namja berkacamata itu memasukkan tangan kirinya ke saku celana, sementara tangan kanannya membetulkan posisi kacamata yang melorot dari hidung mancungnya. Sepasang mata musang dibalik kacamata itu menatap satu-persatu murid yang ada dikelasnya sebelum akhirnya ia kembali berbicara. "Anyeonghaseyo. Sebelumnya kalian pasti bertanya-tanya siapa aku dan apa yang akan aku lakukan disini," ujarnya masih dengan nada rendah, namun cukup keras sehingga semua murid bisa mendengarnya mengingat suasana kelas yang hening. "Aku akan memperkenalkan diriku sebentar. Namaku adalah Jung Yunho dan aku adalah guru pengganti sementara kalian untuk mata pelajaran Bahasa dan Sastra Inggris sampai guru kalian Kim Hyujin sembuh dari cederanya" jelas Yunho panjang lebar. "Apa ada pertanyaan?" imbuhnya kemudian.

Yunho menatap muridnya satu-persatu. Beberapa murid kini terlihat tengah berbisik-bisik dengan ekspresi malu-malu dan beberapa diantaranya terkikik geli. Yah, dari sini saja kita pasti sudah bisa menebak apa yang dibicarakan murid-murid itu.

"Seonsaengnim! Perkenalkan namaku adalah Sunny" seorang murid yeoja berambut sebahu mengacungkan tangannya. "Boleh aku tau berapa usiamu?" tanya yeoja itu.

"39 tahun" jawab Yunho yang langsung membuat beberapa murid disana memekik tertahan.

"Omo! Dia terlihat sangat muda!" pekik Jessica yang duduk dibaris keempat dari depan, tepat dibarisan dimana Yunho berdiri.

"Seonsaengnim! Namaku Victoria Song. Aku mau bertanya, bagaimana tipe wanita idealmu?" tanyanya tanpa ba-bi-bu. Bukan pertanyaan yang pantas diajukan seorang murid. Jangan dicontoh -_-"

Yunho menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. "Untuk sekarang. Rasanya aku belum tertarik pada wanita" ujar Yunho. Ia memberi jeda sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "Lagi pula, aku sudah mempunyai seorang anak" ujarnya sembari melirik namja dipojokkan yang ia tau kalau muridnya itu hanya pura-pura tidur.

Entah kebetulan atau bagaimana, saat itu Changmin yang merasa Yunho tengah menatapnya mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat Yunho. Tatapan kebencian tersirat jelas di mata Changmin.

SRAK!

Changmin menggeser bangkunya dengan suara cukup keras hingga membuat Kyuhyun yang berada disampingnya kaget karena ia megira jika Changmin masih tidur.

Kaki-kaki panjang Changmin pun melangkah ke depan kelas, ke tempat Yunho berdiri. Kini semua yang ada dikelas otomatis menatap Changmin dengan pandangan penasaran. Ingin tahu apa yang akan bocah evil ini lakukan pada gurunya.

"Hei! Mau kemana kau?" tanya Yunho pada Changmin yang kini sudah melangkah mendekatinya.

Changmin menatap Yunho dengan pandangan meremehkan. "Cih. Bukan urusanmu, _seonsaengnim_" ujarnya penuh penekanan sebelum akhirnya menubrukkan bahunya ke bahu Yunho dan beranjak pergi dari ruang kelas itu. Meninggalkan Yunho yang hanya bisa tersenyum pahit melihat kelakuan Changmin. Sebegitu menyebalkannya kah dia dimata Changmin?

XoXoXoXo

Bel tanda istirahat dibunyikan pukul dua belas siang. Saat itu juga Kyuhyun langsung melesat keluar kelasnya. Kaki panjangnya berjalan dengan cepat menaiki satu-persatu anak tangga yang mengarah langsung ke atap sekolah.

"Changmin!" teriaknya saat mendapati sahabatnya itu tengah tertidur dibawah bayang-bayang pohon eik. Sudah ia duga Changmin pasti ada disini. Memangnya siapa lagi murid kelas 3 yang hobi membolos dan tidur diatap kalau bukan Choi Changmin. "Ya! Bangunlah! Aku tau kau tidak tidur!" teriaknya dengan nada melengking.

Mau tak mau Changmin yang mendengarnya hanya bisa merengut kesal akibat ulah Kyuhyun. "Apaan sih, Kyu?" sungutnya tanpa memindahkan tangannya yang ia gunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya ada apa, pabbo!" omelnya pada Changmin yang masih nampak cuek. Tapi ia tau kalau Changmin tidak tidur jadi dia lanjutkan saja kata-katanya. "Kenapa tadi kau pakai acara menghilang waktu Yunho seonsaengnim masuk? Kau phobia guru baru ya?"

"Mwo? Phobia guru baru? Yang benar saja. Aku hanya tak suka dengan guru itu" jawab Changmin tanpa mengganti posisi tidurnya.

"Wae?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Kini Changmin menyingkirkan tangannya dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan setengah kesal. Kenapa mendadak sahabatnya ini menjadi suka mencampuri urusan orang?

Menyadari hal itu pun Kyuhyun langsung mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari Changmin. Ia tau kalau Changmin tak ingin ditanyai lebih jauh dari ini mengapa ia benci dengan guru tersebut. Lebih baik ia tutup mulut dan berhenti mengungkit-ungkit tentang Yunho didepan Changmin sebelum anak itu terlanjur kesal dengan sikapnya dan malah menjauhinya.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Suara langkah mendekat membuat Changmin dan Kyuhyun menolehkan kepala mereka untuk mencari tahu siapa yang datang. Tatapan mata Kyuhyun langsung berubah saat melihat siapa yang dating. Tentu saja ia heran apa yang dilakukan orang itu disini. Sedangkan Changmin? Ia menatap orang yang baru dating itu dengan tatapan kesal bercampur jengah.

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan diatas sini? Bel masuk sudah berbunyi dari 10 menit yang lalu. Cepat turun sebelum kulaporkan Hyun Joong Seonsaengnim" ujar orang itu yang tak lain adalah Jung Yunho.

Kyuhyun menatap sahabatnya, tatapannya seolah mengatakan 'apa-yang-harus-kita-lakukan' sementara Yunho sudah berjalan mendekat.

"Hei! Cepat masuk kelas. Aku yakin kalian tak mau dihukum oleh Hyun Joong seonsaengnim" perintah Yunho lagi kali ini kalimat terakhirnya terdengar lebih lunak.

Changmin menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Yunho. Ada perasaan damai yang aneh saat sepasang manik mata Changmin bertemu dengan sepasang manik mata musang dibalik lensa kacamata itu. Sebuah perasaan yang Changmin sendiri tak mengerti.

Namun secepat kilat ia memutuskan kontak mata dengan guru barunya. Perasaan kesal kembali menyelimutinya saat ia sadar siapa yang berdiri didepannya sekarang.

"Memang apa pedulimu kalau Hyun Joong seonsaengnim menghukum kami?" balas Changmin ketus. Ia kemudian bangkit dan menepuk-nepuk celananya yang kotor.

"Tentu saja aku peduli dan harus bertanggung jawab terhadap kalian. Bagaimana pun aku juga menjadi wali kelas sementara kalian. Jadi aku ha-"

"Huh. Yang benar saja. Kau jangan berlebihan. Kau bukan _orang tua_ kami" ujar Changmin penuh penekanan diiringi dengan senyum mengejek. "Ayo, Kyu! Kita pergi!" ujarnya yang kini telah melangkah dulu ke pintu yang menghubungkan atap dan lantai 3.

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi diam mematung melihat adegan antara Yunho-Changmin, sontak tersentak kaget saat Changmin memanggil namanya. Ia terlalu kaget dengan perubahan sikap Changmin. Bisa dibilang, ia nyaris tak mengenali Changmin yang sekarang.

"Kyu! Ppali!"

Teriakan Changmin menyadarkan Kyuhyun untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin sejenak yang telah menunggunya di anak tangga teratas, kemudian menatap Yunho sejenak.

"Seonsaengnim, gwenchanayo?" ujarnya setengah khawatir saat melihat mata Yunho yang….berkaca-kaca?

Yunho cepat-cepat mengerjapkan matanya, mencegah agar air mata atau apapun itu tidak menetes jatuh didepan muridnya. Bagaimana pun ia masih mempunyai harga diri sebagai seorang guru.

"Nde. Aku baik-baik saja. Pergilah" ujarnya dengan nada halus.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengangguk menuruti perintah gurunya meski dengan perasaan bingung.

Meninggalkan Yunho yang berdiri mematung diatap sembari memandangi punggung Changmin dengan perasaan sedih.

"Yah, aku memang hanyalah _guru_ dimatamu, kan, Jung Changmin?"

**TBC**

**Anggap saja ini fict comeback saya. Dan abaikanlah fict saya yang masih terlantar #ditimpuk. Ah bingung mau ngomong apa. Intinya saya akan sangat berterima kasih pada readers yang berbaik hati meninggalkan jejak baik kritik maupun saran. **

**Saya harap kalian tak salah paham kalau disini banyak moment Hominnya (as a Dad and his son, not as couple, sure) karena memang disini lebih saya tekankan ke familynya. **

**Hope like it ^^**

**Sign**

**Duckymomo**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Disconnected Line**

**A YunJae fict **

**Presented by Duckymomo**

**Summary : Dimata seorang Choi Changmin, Jung Yunho hanyalah perusak rumah tangga orang tuanya, penyebab Siwon meninggal. Tapi benarkah dugaan Changmin?**

**Ps:Changmin disini kelas 2 SMA, 17 tahun.**

Hari demi hari berlalu sejak kedatangan Yunho ke Toho Academy. Tak pernah sekali pun Yunho melepaskan pandangannya dari murid yang ia anggap istimewa, Choi Changmin. Tanpa sadar, 1 minggu pun sudah berlalu begitu saja.

Jam menunjukkan pukul dua belas siang ketika bel istirahat berbunyi. Semua murid sontak langsung berhamburan keluar kelas. Tak terkecuali dengan Changmin yang sudah berlari duluan menuju kantin karena takut kehabisan Sushi istimewa yang hanya ada di tanggal 11 setiap bulannya. Yah, bisa dibilang menu special bulanan. Tepatnya sih Changmin takut kehabisan sushi isi salmon favoritnya karena menurutnya salmon jauh lebih enak dari tuna.

"Ya! Changmin! Tunggu!" teriak Kyuhyun sembari berlari mengejar sahabatnya yang sudah berlari duluan di depannya karena takut kehabisan sushi.

Namun nampaknya Changmin tak mendengarkan teriakan Kyuhyun karena ia terus berlari. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini hanya satu:sushi. Sushi. S-U-S-H-I. SUSHI!

Dan benar saja dugaannya! Ini bahkan belum sampai lima menit sejak bel istirahat berbunyi tapi pintu kelima yang terletak paling pojok tempat untuk pembelian sushi sudah penuh oleh antrian. Ugh! Changmin jadi tak yakin kalau ia akan mendapatkan sushi itu.

"Maaf. Sushi isi salmon setengah matangnya sudah habis" ujar Bibi penjaga kantin saat Changmin baru saja mengatakan pesanannya.

"Yaaahhh~" lenguhan kecewa terdengar dari murid-murid dibelakang Changmin yang tak sengaja mendengar perkataan Bibi tersebut. Termasuk Changmin yang kini telah keluar dari antrian dengan wajah lemas dan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang telah menunggunya.

"Kehabisan?" tebak Kyuhyun.

"Yah begitulah" jawab Changmin tanpa semangat. Ia menengguk yoghurt rasa strawberry yang tadi ia beli setelah mengantri. Sekadar untuk mengganjal perut meski ia tau kalau yoghurt itu tak akan bertahan lama. Paling juga 1 jam kemudian dia sudah kelaparan lagi.

"Hahaha. Sudahlah! Jangan sedih begitu. Kau kan bisa meminta tolong ibumu untuk memasakkannya besok" hibur Kyuhyun sembari menepuk-nepuk pundak Changmin dari seberang meja.

"Eomma? Mana sempat dia memasakkan masakan untukku. Dia pasti sibuk mengurusi cafenya" jawab Changmin. _Dan juga Yunhonya_,batinnya.

"Anyeong. Boleh aku duduk disini? Tempat lain sudah penuh" sebuah suara tiba-tiba menyapa mereka berdua.

"Yunho seonsaengnim!" Kyuhyun memekik kaget karena Yunho tiba-tiba sudah berada didepan mereka.

Sedangkan Changmin hanya melirik malas ke arah gurunya yang ia anggap sok akrab itu. _Memuakkan_, batinnya kemudian. _Panjang umur_. _Baru saja dibicarakan sudah muncul_.

"Tentu saja, saengnim. Silahkan duduk" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" tawar Yunho yang mengambil tempat disamping Changmin. Diletakkannya nampan yang ia bawa ke meja.

Changmin spontan langsung menggeser duduknya menjauh dari Yunho. Menjaga jarak. Namun tubuhnya kembali ia condongkan ke arah Yunho –ah tidak, tepatnya ke arah nampan didepan Yunho saat ia mencium bau sushi dengan potongan ikan salmon setengah matang yang sangat menggoda. Tanpa sadar ia mengulum bibirnya sendiri melihat makanan yang ada di nampan Yunho. Demi Tuhan! Sushi dengan potongan ikan salmon setengah matang dengan taburan nori dan saus di mangkuk kecil tersaji begitu saja seolah menggoda iman Sang Monster Food ini. Sementara Kyuhyun yang melihat adegan itu hanya bisa terkikik geli dari balik novel Sherlock Holmesnya.

Seolah menyadari jika 'seseorang' tengah memerhatikan makanannya, Yunho berujar, "Kau mau? Kalau mau kau boleh mengambilnya semuanya" ujarnya.

Kyuhyun menghentikan aktivitas membacanya sejenak. Diam-diam dia melirik Changmin, penasaran dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Changmin setelah ini. Kyuhyun bertaruh jika Changmin pasti akan menerima makanan itu.

"Maaf saja. Aku tak menerima makanan dari orang asing" ujar Changmin dengan nada dingin yang dibuat-buat.

Kyuhyun melongo dari balik bukunya.

Sedangkan Yunho hanya bisa memasang wajah setenang mungkin, berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan kecewa yang menyelimuti hatinya.

Hening.

Baik Kyuhyun, Changmin maupun Yunho tak ada yang berniat berbicara sedikit pun setelah kejadian tadi. Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan membaca bukunya. Changmin menenggak yoghurtnya yang tinggal setengah sementara Yunho tengah memisahkan sumpitnya yang masih melekat satu sama lain saat suara handphone terdengar begitu saja.

Yunho mengambil handphone yang bergetar di saku celananya. Ia menatap ID Caller itu sebentar. Nama Yoochun terlihat berkelap-kelip di layar handphone touchscreen miliknya.

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan mengangkat telepon dahulu" ujarnya sembari berdiri dari kursi.

Baru saja beberapa langkah dari meja Changmin dan Kyuhyun, tiba-tiba saja Yunho berhenti. Membuat Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening karena bingung. Sementara Changmin terlihat tidak peduli. "Kalian bisa memakan sushiku kalau mau" ujar Yunho. Dan pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Changmin melirikkan matanya sekilas pada Yunho sebelum akhirnya Yunho menghilang dari pandangan matanya.

XoXoXoXo

"Yo! Yunho! Bagaimana rencanamu? Apa sudah ada perkembangan?" suara Yoochun terdengar dari seberang sana diiringi dengan suara deburan ombak yang menghantam karang.

Dari suara itu saja Yunho sudah bisa menebak kalau Yoochun pasti tengah berada di Jeju, membantu Junsu mengurusi resort terbarunya.

Yunho menghela nafas pelan sebelum menjawab. "Belum. Ia sama keras kepala dan susah ditaklukannya seperti ibunya"

"Kalau begitu, apa kau sudah bertemu dengan Jaejoong?" tanya Yoochun kemudian.

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya meski ia tau Yoochun tak mungkin melihatnya. "Belum sama sekali. Dia kelihatannya sangat membenciku" ujar Yunho.

"Siapa? Jaejoong maksudmu?" tebak Yoochun kemudian.

Yunho menggeleng lagi. "Bukan. Maksudku Changmin. Ia menganggapku orang asing yang selalu ikut campur urusan orang atau apalah. Apa sebegitu tak pantasnya aku menjadi ayahnya?" ujarnya dengan nada setengah frustasi bercampur kecewa. Kepalanya menunduk menatap sepatunya.

Yoochun disana diam sejenak tak langsung menjawab. Mendadak ia menyesal karena telah menanyai Yunho. "Sudahlah, Yun. Jangan frustasi begitu. Wajar saja kalau dia menganggapmu orang asing. Kalian kan belum kenal baik. Kalau kalian sudah akrab pasti perlahan dia akan menyadarinya. Hubungan orang tua dan anak tak akan pernah terputus" nasehat Yoochun.

Yunho hanya bisa menghela nafas. Bagaimana ia bisa akrab dengan Changmin kalau anak itu terus saja menjauhinya? Pikir Yunho.

"Sudah ya, Yun? Aku masih banyak pekerjaan. Anyeong" ujar Yoochun dari seberang sana.

"Ne. Anyeong" balas Yunho.

_Klik. _

XoXoXoXo

Sementara itu di kantin sepeninggal Yunho, Changmin terlihat sesekali melirik sushi isi salmom yang menurutnya sangat menggoda itu. Changmin bahkan sudah menggigiti bibirnya sendiri untuk menahan hasratnya memakan sushi itu ketika Yunho tak ada.

Sepasang iris mata cokelat yang tersembunyi dibalik lembaran novel Sherlock Holmes itu diam-diam mengikuti gerakan tangan Changmin yang tengah mendekati piring berisi sushi itu. Bibir …. mengatup rapat-rapat, berusaha menahan tawa yang sebentar lagi akan meledak melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang tadi menolak mentah-mentah tawaran Yunho tapi sekarang malah bergerak mendekati sushi itu. Tak tahan godaan terhadap makanan, eoh?

Sementara Changmin yang tak sadar jika Kyuhyun mengamati gerak-geriknya dari tadi, kini mulai mengambil sumpit milik Yunho yang sudah terpisah. Matanya melirik kesana-kemari, menelusuri setiap sudut kantin, mengawasi kalau-kalau guru tampan berkacamata itu ada di sudut kantin yang tak terlihat. Dan setelah memastikan kalau Yunho benar-benar tak ada disana, dengan sigap Changmin mengambil sush itu dengan sumpit dan memasukkannya ke mulut.

Mashiiitttta!

Namja berperawakan itu hanya bisa memejamkan matanya saat lidahnya mengecap rasa sushi ikan salmon setengah matang yang….. Ah! Changmin bahkan tak menemukan kata-kata yang pas untuk menggambarkan sensasi rasa yang menggelitik lidahnya ini. Bahkan kata-kata seperti 'surga dunia' tak akan bisa menggambarkan nikmatnya rasa sushi ini.

1 potong sushi

2 potong sushi

3 potong sushi

Tanpa sadar Changmin terus melahap potongan demi potongan sushi sampai kini hanya menyisakan satu potong sushi di piring datar itu.

"Wah. Sepertinya kau sangat menikmati sushi itu. Aku bahkan belum mencicipinya sedikit pun"

**UHUK!**

Suara Yunho yang tiba-tiba tertangkap oleh indera pendengaran Changmin membuat namja jangkung itu langsung tersedak. Dia tak menyangka sama sekali kalau akan tertangkap basah oleh Yunho tengah menikmati sushinya. Sontak Changmin yang tak siap langsung menelan sushi itu bulat-bulat dan mengakibatkan ia tersedak sushi.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun sama sekali tak terlihat berniat menolongnya! Bukannya mengambilkan minum atau apa, namja berambut ikal itu malah membanting bukunya ke meja dan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat muka Changmin yang kini sudah berubah warna menjadi merah bercampur ungu. Merah akibat malu tertangkap basah memakan sushi milik Yunho dan ungu karena namja jangkung itu kini kesusahan menelan sushinya.

"Jja! Minumlah ini" tangan Yunho terulur ke depan wajah Changmin, menawarinya sebotol yoghurt rasa strawberry yang belum diminum sama sekali.

Changmin menatap ragu-ragu ke arah botol yoghurt itu. Apa sebaiknya ia membeli minuman saja? Toh jarak dari tempatnya duduk ke mesin penjual minuman otomatis tak terlalu jauh. Tapi kalau ia membeli minuman itu dulu bisa-bisa ia mati duluan. Kan tidak lucu kalau seorang Choi Changmin mati tersedak.

"Ayolah ambil saja" ujar Yunho setengah memaksa meski sebenarnya kalau ingin, ia bisa saja menertawai sifat keras kepala anak ini yang pasti diturunkan oleh ibunya.

Diam-diam, Kyuhyun melirik Changmin yang nampak enggan menerima pemberian Yunho. _Oh ayolah, aku yakin kau pasti tidak mau mati konyol_, batin namja berambut ikal itu.

GREP.

Seolah menyadari tatapan mata Kyuhyun, Changmin langsung mengambil botol yoghurt itu dan membukanya. Kurang dari satu detik saja, isi yoghurt itu sudah berpindah ke mulut Changmin dan menetes disekitar dagunya saking terburu-burunya namja berperawakan jangkung itu menenggak isinya.

_Syukurlah aku selamat_, batinnya sembari mengelap sisa-sisa yoghurt yang berleleran disekitar dagunya. Diliriknya Yunho dengan pandangan kesal. Nyaris saja ia mati konyol. Namun tatapan itu perlahan melunak saat ia menangkap senyum diwajah Yunho. Meski ia yakin itu bukan senyum tulus melainkan senyuman yang dilontarkan Yunho atas apa yang baru saja terjadi. Harusnya Changmin marah melihat orang lain menertawainya tapi entah kenapa amarah itu sirna begitu saja.

"Sepertinya kau sangat menyukai sushi isi salmon setengah matang tadi" ujar Yunho yang kini sudah duduk di samping Changmin.

Yang diajak bicara tak berniat sedikit pun untuk membalas kata-kata Yunho. Bahkan untuk sekedar mengucapkan terima kasih. Melihatnya Yunho hanya bisa mengelus dada. Ia kira ia bisa melunakkan hati Changmin, ternyata anaknya benar-benar mewarisi sifat keras kepala _dia_.

"Dia memang sangat menyukai sushi, saengnim. Apalagi sushi isi salmon setengah matang seperti tadi" ujar Kyuhyun mewakili Changmin.

"Wah, kalau begitu sama denganku. Aku juga sangat menyukai sushi isi salmon setengah matang. Ikan salmon itu-"

"Jauh lebih enak dari pada tuna ikan tuna" Changmin tiba-tiba memotong perkataan Yunho.

Tanpa sadar bibir sudut bibir Yunho terangkat membentuk sebuah senyum tipsi begitu mendengar perkataan Changmin.

"Wah, Yunho saengnim dan Changmin sepertinya punya kesamaan dalam makanan" ujar Kyuhyun lagi ketika ia melihat sebuah senyum tipis diwajah Yunho.

"Yah, begitulah" ujar Yunho.

Yang langsung dijawab "Kebetulan" oleh Changmin dengan nada ketus. Namja jangkung itu bahkan enggan menatap Yunho dan kembali menggeser duduknya dari gurunya yang ia anggap sok akrab itu.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum ke arah Yunho sembari menatap gurunya itu dengan pandangan 'mohon-maaf-atas-kelakuan-Changmin-dia-memang-begitu' yang hanya dibalas oleh anggukan singkat dari Yunho.

Bel kembali berbunyi, pertanda waktu istirahat sudah selesai.

"Jja! Baiklah kalau begitu aku kembali ke kantor dulu" pamit Yunho yang kini sudah berdiri.

"Ne, saengnim" Kyuhyun membalas sembari membungkukkan badannya kepada Yunho yang sudah berlalu didepannya.

"Jja! Kita juga pulang. Young Woon saengnim pasti akan membunuh kita kalau kita telat 1 detik saja" ujar Changmin yang juga sudah bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kau yakin tak mau menghabiskan sushinya?" tanya Kyuhyun kemudian. Ditatapnya bergantian sushi dipiring yang sisa 1 potong dan Changmin.

"Tidak. Terima kasih" ujar Changmin yang sudah berjalan mendahului Kyuhyun.

"Seharusnya kau mengatakan 'terima kasih' itu dari tadi" Kyuhyun bergumam sendiri sebelum akhirnya ia mengikuti Changmin yang berjalan jauh didepannya.

XoXoXoXo

"Aku pulang!" ujar Changmin begitu ia memasuki rumahnya yang kini jauh terasa lebih sepi dari biasanya. Jam di ruang tamu menunjukkan pukul 6 sore. _Paling-paling eomma juga pulang jam tujuh seperti biasa_, batinnya. Semenjak kematian ayahnya, Choi Siwon, Jaejoong memang sangat jarang berada di rumah. Ia lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya di café dari pada di rumah. Dan Changmin yakin kalau ibunya memilih berada di café lebih lama bukan karena ingin melupakan kenangannya dengan Siwon.

"Changmin? Kau sudah pulang?"

Nyaris saja Changmin berteriak saking kagetnya mendapati sosok ibunya di ruang tengah mengenakan celemek berwarna pink dengan motif bunga _chrysanthemum_ berjalan menghampirinya. Wajahnya yang cantik terlihat mengkilap tertimpa cahaya lampu.

"Ya! Kenapa melotot begitu?! Kau kira eommamu ini setan!" omel namja cantik bernama Jaejoong itu ketika melihat reaksi anaknya.

Changmin cepat-cepat menggeleng sebelum spatula yang ada ditangan ibunya itu melayang ke kepalanya. "A–ani, eomma. Aku hanya kaget melihat eomma sudah ada di rumah. Biasanya–"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku ada di rumah, eoh? Kau keberatan?" omel Jaejoong lagi sembari berjalan ke arah dapur. Changmin mengekor di belakangnya.

"Tentu saja tidak, eomma. Kan sudah kubilang aku hanya kaget" ujar Changmin.

Jaejoong terkikik geli melihat reaksi Changmin. "Kau ini ada-ada saja" ujarnya. Dalam kepalanya sudah melintas bayang-bayang tentang seseorang yang juga selalu kaget melihatnya pulang lebih awal.

"Kau baik-baik saja, eomma?" ujar Changmin saat melihat ibunya terkikik sendiri.

Jaejoong berbalik menatap Changmin setelah sebelumnya mematikan kompor berisi sup rumput laut. "Nde, eomma baik-baik saja" jawabnya. Dalam sekejap saja, mata yang tadinya memancarkan kebahagiaan itu berubah. Jaejoong menatap langit-langit dapurnya dengan pandangan sendu tanpa menyadari jika Changmin tengah memerhatikannya.

"Eomma….?" Ujar Changmin lirih, bukan berniat memanggil Jaejoong.

"Ah, nde. Kau mau langsung makan atau ganti baju dulu?" Jaejoong mendadak tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Aku ganti baju saja dulu" ujar Changmin yang langsung melesat ke kamarnya.

"Eotte? Kau suka?" tanya Jaejoong sembari mengamati wajah Changmin yang tengah makan dalam diam.

Menyadari jika ibunya memerhatikannya, Changmin menatap wajah ibunya dan mengangguk. "Ne. Masakan eomma enak seperti biasanya" jawabnya.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu? Apa ada yang menarik baru-baru ini?" tanya Jaejoong. Hanya untuk mencairkan suasana.

Namun yang ditangkap Changmin berbeda. Dalam benak Changmin, ia menduga kalau yang dimaksud ibunya dengan 'yang menarik baru-baru ini' adalah Yunho. Padahal kenyataannya Jaejoong bahkan belum tau sama sekali tentang Yunho.

"Tidak ada yang menarik. Hanya guru baru yang bersikap sok akrab pada murid-muridnya" ujar Changmin dengan nada tak berminat.

"Oh ya? Apa dia cantik?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Dia namja, eomma"

"Kalau begitu dia pasti tampan" balas Jaejoong, menebak-nebak seperti apa sosok guru Changmin.

"Ya. Dia memang _sangat tampan. _Dia bahkan punya penggemar di sekolah" ujar Changmin penuh penekanan. _Kau pasti akan langsung tergila-gila dan melupakan ayah kalau bertemu dengannya_, lanjt bocah itu dalam hati.

"Apa dia juga baik?" tanya Jaejoong kemudian.

"Hmm-mm" Changmin menjawab tanpa minat sembari mengunyah pudding cokelatnya.

"Ah, eomma jadi penasaran dengan guru barumu itu. Dia pasti tipe pria idaman" ujar Jaejoong.

"Eomma aku sudah selesai" Changmin meletakkan sendok dan garpunya diatas piring. Ia beranjak begitu saja dari ruang makan tanpa berniat untuk membantu ibunya. Minat makannya mendadak hilang begitu saja melihat reaksi ibunya. Padahal Jaejoong hanya berniat mencairkan suasana.

Sepeninggal Changmin, Jaejoong hanya bisa menghela nafas. Semenjak kematian ayahnya, ah tidak, tepatnya semenjak kematian Siwon, Changmin memang banyak berubah.

XoXoXoXo

Angin malam di awal musim semi bertiup pelan, namun hal itu tak membuat Jaejoong yang tengah duduk di ayunan belakang rumahnya untuk beranjak meski jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 dini hari.

_Changmin pasti sudah tidur_, pikirnya kemudian. Sesekali ia menghela nafas pelan dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Entah angin apa yang membawanya untuk duduk disini malam-malam begini.

Disandarkannya punggungnya ke ayunan sembari membiarkan ayunan itu bergoyang pelan karena angin malam. Ditatapnya langit malam yang berwarna biru tua, nyaris tak ada bintang yang bersinar di langit. Kalau pun ada, paling bintang itu hanyalah bintang kecil yang cahayanya tak terlalu terang. Matanya menatap cincin perak yang tersemat di jari manis tangan kanannya. Cincin pemberian Yunho saat namja bermata musang itu melamarnya, cincin yang diam-diam selalu Jaejoong pakai ketika ia tidak berhadapan dengan Siwon atau ketika ia merindukan Yunho seperti saat ini. Dan sayangnya, ia tak tau dimana keberadaan Yunho saat ini.

**Kreeek**

Suara pintu yang dibuka membuyarkan lamunan Jaejoong tentang Yunho. Ditatapnya putra semata wayangnya yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu dapur yang menghubungkan langsung dengan taman belakang rumahnya.

"Eomma belum tidur?" tanya Changmin sembari sesekali menguap. Nampaknya anak ini baru saja selesai belajar atau mengerjakan tugas. Ia melangkahkan kaki-kaki panjangnya ke ayunan tempat ibunya duduk.

"Kau sendiri kenapa belum tidur, chagy?" Jaejoong mengelus kepala Changmin penuh sayang ketika putranya itu sudah duduk disampingnya.

"Apa yang eomma lakukan disini malam-malam begini?" Changmin balik bertanya alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan ibunya.

"Memikirkan _appa_mu" ujar Jaejoong jujur meski Changmin tak akan mengetahui siapa 'appa' yang dimaksud Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu memandangi cincin perak yang tersemat di jari manisnya sembari membayangkan jika Yunho ada disini.

Rupanya, diam-diam mata Changmin mengikuti gerakan mata ibunya yang tengah memandangi cincin perak di jari manisnya. "Apa itu cincin dari appa? Sepertinya aku belum pernah melihat eomma memakainya" tanya Changmin tiba-tiba dengan nada setengah curiga, membuat Jaejoong yang tak siap dengan pertanyaan itu mematung seketika.

"Nde?"

"Cincin itu Nampak asing bagiku, eomma. Benarkah itu dari appa?" ulangnya tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari cincin itu dan juga wajah ibunya.

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Ne. Ini memang cincin pemberian _appa_mu saat ia melamar eomma"

Changmin mengangguk pertanda mengerti. "Tapi kenapa eomma tak memakai cincin pernikahan eomma saja? Bukankah itu lebih _berarti_ bagi eomma?"

Jaejoong menatap Changmin sejenak. Matanya mengerjap saat mendengar pertanyaan anaknya yang terkesan ambigu. "Eomma hanya sedang ingin memakai cincin ini saja. Cincin ini juga tak kalah bagus" ujar Jaejoong hati-hati, takut-takut kalau anaknya ini semakin curiga.

Changmin merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan ibunya. "Eomma…." panggilnya dengan pandangan mata menerawang ke depan, menatap semak-semak bunga mawar putih yang ditanam ibunya namun pikirannya tak disana, jelas. "Besok tepat 1 bulan kematian appa" Changmin memulai bercerita.

"Hmm-mm…." sahut Jaejoong. Tangannya bergerak pelan mengelus rambut di kepala Changmin.

"Bagaimana kalau besok kita menjenguk appa?" usul Changmin yang hanya di balas "Hmm-mm" oleh Jaejoong tanpa menghentikan gerakan tangannya di kepala sang putra tercinta. "Eomma" ujar Changmin lagi,"apa selama ini eomma tak pernah menyesal menikah dengan appa? Apa eomma bahagia dengan pernikahan ini? Apa appa orang yang tepat dengan pria idaman eomma?" berondong Changmin dengan nada datar. Ia menarik nafas panjang sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "apa eomma hanya mencintai appa seorang?"

**DEG**

Pertanyaan terakhir dari Changmin membuat Jaejoong kaget.

Rupanya Changmin menyadari hal itu karena gerakan tangan ibunya di kepalanya berhenti sejenak sebelum akhirnya namja cantik itu kembali mengelus kepala Changmin, kali ini dengan gerakan yang lebih halus.

"Tentu saja eomma sangat mencintai _appa_mu" ujar Jaejoong dengan pandangan mata lurus ke depan. Pandangan matanya menerawang sembari membayangkan sosok Yunho berdiri di depannya, tersenyum ke arahnya sembari melambaikan tangan. "Dia pria yang baik" ujar Jaejoong sembari masih terus membayangkan sosok Yunho yang sering kali membantunya saat mereka masih menjadi sepasang kekasih dahulu.

_Dahulu…._

_20 tahun yang lalu._

_Ketika ia belum mengetahui kalau dirinya tengah hamil anak namja bermata musang itu._

_Ketika orang tuanya belum mengetahui hubungannya dengan Yunho._

_Dan ketika Choi Siwon belum jatuh cinta padanya._

_Seandainya waktu bisa diputar kembali…._

**TES**

Dan setitik air bening mengalir dari sudut mata Jaejoong, mengalir melewati pipi dan dagunya sebelum akhirnya jatuh di pipi Changmin yang membuat namja berperawakan jangkung itu mendongak dan mendapati ibunya tengah menangis dalam diam. Dalam hati, ia menyesali perbuatannya tadi. "Mianhe eomma…." Changmin menggerakkan bibirnya pelan, nyaris tak terdengar.

**TBC**

**Gomennasai! Saya lupa update. Padahal udah 2 hari kemarin selesai.**

**Eotte? Semoga memuaskan, nde? Kritik saran masukan diterima di kotak review.**

**Sign**

**Duckymomo**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Disconnected Line**

**A YunJae FanFiction presented by Duckymomo**

**Romance-Family**

**Typo(s), OOC, Alternative Universe. Please don't miss understanding if right here there much Homin moment –as Dad and son, sure! DLDR!**

**Chapter 3 : Mystery Behind That Names**

Suara deru halus mesin mobil terkenal keluaran merk ternama Italia–Lamborghini tepatnya–terdengar oleh Kim Soo Hyun, pemuda berusia 22 tahun yang pekerjaan sehari-harinya adalah penjaga makam. Ia menoleh untuk mencari tahu siapa yang dating ke makam sepagi ini. Ini bahkan baru jam enam lewat sepuluh menit.

Dua orang laki-laki keluar dari Lamborghini mewah berwarna putih itu. Yang satunya adalah seorang laki-laki cantik yang mengenakan kemeja berwarna biru tua yang sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang seputih salju. Yang satunya lagi seorang namja berbadan tegap dan jangkung dengan sweater rajut berwarna abu-abu tua.

Soo Hyun mengenali si jangkung sebagai putra pertama almarhum Choi Siwon karena namja jangkung itu sering menjenguk Siwon 2-3 kali seminggu. Dan kalau boleh ia menebak, namja cantik berbibir sewarna cherry itu pastilah istri almarhum Choi Siwon yang terkenal karena kecantikan dan kebaikan hatinya.

Ia hanya tersenyum saat mereka berdua lewat, tak berani menyapa. Namun siapa sangka kalau kedua Choi itu membalas senyumannya?

Changmin berdiri mematung di makam ayahnya. Ditatapnya nisan berwarna abu-abu tua yang mengilap itu dengan pandangan sendu setelah sebelumnya ia dan ibunya membersihkan makam tersebut, menyiram tanahnya dengan air dan menaburinya dengan bunga mawar. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya menatap makam Choi Siwon dengan pandangan hampa. Ia tak tau harus bersedih karena Siwon yang begitu baik padanya telah tiada atau berlega hati karena sudah tak ada lagi yang 'mengikat'nya.

"Appa, bagaimana kabarmu disana? Apa kau tenang disana?" tanya Changmin yang kini sudah berlutut disamping batu nisan ayahnya. "Appa, kami merindukanmu. Dapatkah kau merasakannya?" lanjut Changmin. Ia menghela nafas panjang. Terlalu banyak yang ingin ia sampaikan pada ayahnya tapi ia sendiri juga bingung bagaimana mengatakannya.

Changmin terus saja berbicara kepada ayahnya yang sudah tiada, sementara Jaejoong hanya menatap batu nisan Siwon dengan pandangan hampa. Tubuhnya memang disini. Namun tidak dengan pikirannya.

Ditatapnya punggung putranya dengan tatapan sendu. Dalam hati ia merasa bersalah pada Changmin. Andai saja putranya itu tau yang sesungguhnya, masihkah ia bisa menerima kenyataan ini?

Jaejoong memeluk tubuhnya sendiri saat angin pagi bertiup pelan, menerbangkan dedaunan yang ada di pemakaman. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya. Tak banyak orang yang datang meski ini hari minggu.

Tunggu….bukankah itu….?

"Yunho?" ujar Jaejoong pelan saat matanya menangkap sosok yang tak asing yang kini baru saja selesai meletakkan bunga tulip di sebuah makam yang letaknya tak jauh dari mereka. "Yunho!" panggil Jaejoong dengan suara yang lebih keras.

Tapi nampaknya orang yang dipanggil Yunho itu tak mendengar.

Benarkah? Kenapa rasanya orang tadi menoleh saat namja cantik itu memanggilnya?

Rupanya Changmin mendengar ucapan Jaejoong. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa ibunya masih saja menyebut nama itu di makam ayahnya? Almarhum suaminya sendiri. Demi Tuhan!

Namun baru saja Changmin ingin memeringatkan ibunya, tapi ibunya sudah entah dimana. Changmin mengedarkan pandangannya kesana kemari, mencari sosok ibunya yang kini sudah berlari kecil didepannya.

"Yunho! Jung Yunho tunggu!" teriak Jaejoong sembari terus mengejar orang tersebut.

Hilang?! Jaejoong membulatkan matanya saat ia tak mendapati sosok itu. Kemana larinya Yunho?! Tidak mungkin kan ia menghilang secepat itu? Padahal tadi Jaejoong yakin sekali kalau yang ia lihat itu Yunhonya! Jung Yunho! Jaejoong yakin sekali kalau ia tak salah lihat. Tak banyak orang di pemakaman ini.

Jaejoong diam sebentar sembari mengusap keringat yang menetes di dahinya dan mengatur nafasnya. Ia tak mungkin salah lihat atau berhalusinasi meski ia sangat merindukan Yunho. Apa sebaiknya ia mencari lagi dan bertanya pada Soo Hyun? Siapa tau pemuda itu melihat kemana perginya Yunho.

Namun baru saja Jaejoong akan kembali mencari Yunho, tiba-tiba sebuah tepukan menghampiri pundaknya. Dilihatnya Changmin yang berdiri di belakangnya dengan ekspresi kesal bercampur khawatir.

"Eomma! Kumohon jangan tiba-tiba menghilang begitu! Kau membuatku panik!" ujar Changmin, meski sebenarnya bukan itu yang ingin ia katakan. Kalau boleh jujur ia ingin mengomeli ibunya karena menyebut nama pria lain didepan makam ayahnya. Tapi mengingat seberapa sedihnya Jaejoong belakangan, Changmin berpikir dua kali untuk menyakiti ibunya. Tidak. Ia tidak sejahat itu sehingga menambah beban dihati ibunya. "Mianhamnida eomma. Maaf karena telah membentakmu" ujar Changmin sembari menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam tanpa berani menatap wajah ibunya.

Changmin terhenyak saat merasakan pelukan ibunya.

"Tak apa, Changmin. Terima kasih karena sudah mengkhawatirkan eomma. Eomma yang seharusnya meminta maaf karena menghilang tiba-tiba tadi" jawab Jaejoong sembari mengelus punggung putranya sementara matanya masih sibuk mencari diseluruh penjuru makam keberadaan Yunho.

Changmin melepaskan pelukannya dari Jaejoong. "Kita pulang sekarang, eomma?" tanyanya. Ia mengikuti arah pandangan Jaejoong yang mengarah ke sebuah pohon willow. Tak ada siapa-siapa disana. "Eomma?" ulangnya kemudian ketika ibunya tak juga menjawab.

"Ah? Oh? Nde. Kita pulang sekarang" jawab Jaejoong seolah tersadar dari lamunannya dan membiarkan Changmin menyeretnya.

Meski begitu sesekali ia menengok ke belakang, kea rah pohon willow tersebut. Entah mengapa Jaejoong merasa kalau ada seseorang yang mengawasinya.

"Senang bisa melihatmu lagi, Jae"

XoXoXoXo

**DUNG….DUNG….DUNG….**

Suara bola basket menggema di lapangan basket Toho Academy yang sepi. Terag saja sepi. Ini adalah jam pelajaran pertama. Dan hanya orang gila yang membolos di pagi hari.

Tapi masa bodoh bagi Changmin. Ditangkap sekalipun oleh guru BP juga ia tak keberatan. Toh ia juga tidak akan konsentrasi dengan pelajaran jika ia terus berada di kelas.

Angin pagi musim semi bertiup pelan menerbangkan poni Changmin. Tapi namja jangkung itu terlihat masa bodoh dengan penampilannya. Ia sibuk mendribble bola dan bergerak kesana-kemari. Sesekali memasukkannya ke ring. Memang bagi orang biasa sedikit membosankan bermain basket sendirian. Begitu pula dengan Changmin. Tapi pelampiasannya satu-satunya, hal yang benar-benar bisa membebaskan dirinya dari stress saat ini hanyalah satu, basket.

Sifatnya ini sangat mirip dengan seseorang ketika masih muda.

Seseorang yang kini tau-tau sudah berdiri di pinggir lapangan dan memerhatikan Changmin sedari tadi dari balik lensa kacamatanya.

Seseorang yang tiba-tiba berlari dan merebut bola dari Changmin hingga membuat namja jangkung itu nyaris saja terjatuh saking kagetnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, saengnim?!" nada bicara Changmin sama sekali tak bisa dibilang halus. Nafasnya menderu kencang antara lelah dan kesal melihat orang yang paling tak ingin ia lihat berdiri didepannya sekarang dengan si kulit bundar oranye ditangannya. Namja jangkung itu menatap nyalang ke namja berkacamata didepannya.

"Bermain sendirian, eoh? Itu tak mengasyikkan" balas namja berkacamata itu yang tak lain adalah Jung Yunho. Diabaikannya Changmin yang menatapnya nyalang.

"Bukan urusanmu, saengnim!" balas Changmin, kini berlari berusaha merebut bola itu. "Kembalikan bola itu!" teriak Changmin.

"Kau mau bola ini?" Yunho melirik bola yang tengah berputar di jari telunjuknya. Pandangan matanya yang tadi santai dan ceria kini langsung berubah menjadi serius. "Kalahkan aku kalau kau bisa. Kita one-on-one" tantang Yunho.

Tanpa menunggu balasan, Yunho langsung melempar cardigan yang biasa tersampir di bahunya ke pinggir lapangan dan menggulung lengan kemejanya. Begitu juga dengan Changmin yang kini sudah mulai menggulung lengan kemeja sekolahnya.

Changmin segera berlari ke daerah pertahanan miliknya, tempat dimana Yunho akan meloncat dan bersiap menshoot bolanya dari bagian dalam lapangan.

Changmin meloncat dan menepis bola ditangan Yunho.

"Katakan apa yang kau lakukan kemarin di pemakaman?" tanya Changmin sembari berlari menghampiri bola yang menggelinding ke pinggir lapangan.

Dengan cepat namja jangkung itu mendribble bola dan berlari ke daerah pertahanan Yunho.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau maksud" ujar Yunho sembari menghadang Changmin. Mata musangnya mengawasi gerakan Changmin dan dengan cepat memblokir gerakan namja jangkung itu.

"Jangan berpura-pura. Aku tau kau ada disana kemarin pagi, saengnim" ujar Changmin tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari mata Yunho. "Kau menghilang tepat disaat ibuku melihatmu, kan?" ujar Changmin yang membuat Yunho terdiam seketika.

Dan melihat celah ini, Changmin tak menyia-nyiakannya begitu saja. Ia segera berlari kesamping kanan Yunho dan melompat, bersiap untuk melakukan shoot, namun kembali Yunho meloncat untuk menghalangi Changmin. Dan secepat itu pula Changmin kembali turun dan memundurkan badannya ke belakang dan melemparkan bola melalui belakang badannya.

**DUNG!**

Bola masuk ke ring Yunho.

Baik Changmin maupun Yunho kini hanya saling berpandangan satu sama lain sembari mengatur nafas mereka.

Changmin mengelap kering yang ada di philtrumnya dengan kerah kemejanya tanpa melepaskan tatapan tajamnya dari Yunho. "Sekarang, cepat beritahu aku apa yang kau lakukan di pemakaman kemarin" ujarnya dengan nada rendah dan tajam.

Yunho yang selesai mengelap kacamatanya yang memburam karena keringat dan nafasnya balik menatap Changmin. Alih-alih menjawab, sebuah senyum malah terukir diwajahnya. Senyuman yang misterius. "Kalau pun aku mengatakannya, aku yakin kau tak akan memercayainya" ujarnya sembari menepuk kepala Changmin layaknya anak kecil yang langsung membuat Changmin mendengus marah sebelum akhirnya ia memungut cardigannya dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Changmin sendirian di lapangan basket itu.

XoXoXoXo

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menggerutu pelan dan memandangi esai Sejarahnya tanpa minat.

Gara-gara terlalu mengkhawatirkan Changmin yang pagi-pagi sudah menghilang entah kemana ia jadi ketiban sial dan Go Ara menyuruhnya menambah tugas esai sejarahnya sebanyak 3 halaman kertas HVS. Yang benar saja! 10 lembar saja sudah membuat Kyuhyun kewalahan. Apalagi ini ditambah 3 lembar? Yah meski ini bukan tugas sulit tapi tetap saja Kyuhyun malas mengerjakannya.

Dan disinilah ia berada sekarang : Perpustakaan. Bergelut dengan buku-buku sejarah yang tentunya tak bisa dibilang tipis dan berdebu saking jarangnya murid-murid yang ke perpustakaan untuk membaca buku sejarah.

Suasana perpustakaan saat itu tak jauh berbeda dengan hari-hari biasanya, sepi dan dingin, hanya ada beberapa orang yang berkunjung hari itu. Sekilas, kita akan menangkap kesan angker ketika memasuki perpustakaan Toho Academy. Ditambah lagi dengan bangunannya yang memang bangunan tua bergaya Eropa kuno diabad 17an. Yeah, berada disini membuat Kyuhyun merasa kalau ia tengah mengikuti uji nyali saja. Belum lagi ditambah langit Seoul yang terlihat hitam pekat, seolah sebentar lagi sang langit bersiap menumpahkan air matanya.

**ZRRRRSSSS….**

Suara hujan terdengar ketika Kyuhyun baru saja menyelesaikan lembar ke-tujuh esainya. Lampu-lampu bergaya kuno sudah dinyalakan sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Cahayanya yang berwarna jingga berpendar menerangi setiap sudut perpustakaan. Jujur saja, Kyuhyun tidak menyukai hal ini. Karena bagaimana pun ini sama sekali tak menghilangkan kesan angker yang sudah terlanjur melekat di bangunan itu. Yang ada malah Kyuhyun merasa bangunan ini jauh lebih angker.

Kyuhyun melirik arloji yang terpasang di tangan kirinya. Pukul 05.35 pm. 25 menit lagi bel pulang akan dibunyikan. Sebaiknya ia bergegas kembali ke kelas. Yah meski ia yakin tak ada yang akan menghukumnya mengingat jam terakhir ini Yoo Seonsaengnim sedang pergi dan kelas kosong.

"Gamsahamnida" ujar Kyuhyun setelah ia mengembalikan kunci loker perpustakaan kepada penjaga perpustakaan.

**BRUK! **

Tanpa sengaja ia bertabrakan dengan seseorang ketika ia hendak keluar dari perpustakaan dan mengakibatkan barang bawaannya dan juga barang bawaan orang tersebut berhamburan.

Kyuhyun langsung membantu memberesi buku-buku korbannya. Dan saat ia beranjak berdiri untuk menyerahkan buku-buku itu ke pemiliknya barulah ia sadar kalau yang ditabraknya adalah Jung Yunho.

"Mianhamnida, seonsaengnim. Aku tadi buru-buru jadi aku tak melihatmu" ujarnya sembari membungkuk 90 derajat. Jujur saja ia merasa tak enak pada Yunho karena menurutnya guru itu baik sekali pada semua orang.

"Gwenchana, Kyu" Yunho menepuk pelan pundak Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya berlalu menyusuri lorong perpustakaan menuju ruang guru.

Kyuhyun baru saja akan melanjutkan perjalanannya. Namun saat ia tengah memunguti buku tugasnya yang belum ia beresi karena sibuk memberesi buku Yunho tadi, matanya menangkap sesuatu. Sebuah foto berwarna yang sudah nampak tua. Kertasnya juga nampak mulai usang dimakan usia. Namun sepertinya pemiliknya merawat foto itu dengan baik, terlihat dari kertasnya yang tetap bersih.

"Milik siapa ini?" gumamnya sembari mengamati foto hitam putih tersebut. "Apa milik Yunho saengnim?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Rasa-rasanya Kyuhyun tak asing dengan seorang yeoja berambut pendek yang tengah berfoto di ayunan dengan seorang anak kecil laki-laki berwajah tampan. Ditelusurinya lagi bagian depan foto tersebut. Biasanya selalu tertera tanggal kapan foto itu diambil. 18-April-1999. Itulah tulisan yang tertulis di pojok kanan bawah foto tersebut dengan tinta biru muda.

Tunggu! Kyuhyun tau siapa yang ada di foto itu! Itu bukanlah foto seorang yeoja melainkan namja! Ya! Itu adalah foto Jaejoong sewaktu masih muda. Kyuhyun ingat Changmin sering menunjukkan betapa cantiknya ibunya saat masih muda melalui foto yang tersimpan rapi di album foto keluarganya.

Kemudian, diamatinya lagi foto anak kecil tampan yang sedang digendong Jaejoong yang kemungkinan besar adalah Changmin. Yah, samar-samar Kyuhyun dapat mengingat foto ketika Changmin masih kecil yang ditunjukkan sahabatnya itu kalau ia tengah bermain ke rumah namja jangkung itu.

Saat Kyuhyun membalik fotonya, disana terdapat sebuah tulisan berbunyi,

_Untuk Teddy kami tercinta. Ketahuilah kami akan selalu menyayangi dan mencintaimu._

_-Jiji-_

XoXoXoXo

"Jiji?" ulang Changmin dengan nada 'apa-aku-tak-salah-dengar' pada Kyuhyun yang tengah berbaring di ranjang kamar namja jangkung itu. Namja berambut ikal itu mampir ke rumah Changmin gara-gara kehujanan dan ia tak membawa payung, jadi ia berteduh di tempat Changmin yang lebih dekat. "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menanyakan Jiji? Apa kau ingin mengadopsi kucing itu? Aku yakin eomma tidak akan mengijinkanmu. Jiji itu kucing yang eomma temukan didepan rumah ketika ia berulang tahun yang ke-35. Aku sendiri heran. Bagaimana bisa ada orang yang membuang kucing semahal itu? Dan kau tau, kata eomma kucing ras seperti Jiji satu ekornya bisa seharga 3 juta won!" repet Changmin dengan antusias saat membeberkan asal-usul Jiji. Salah satu peliharaan yang dipelihara eommanya selain anjing lucu bernama Hiro.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengar perkataan Changmin. "Bukan itu yang mau aku tanyakan, pabbo!" Kyuhyun nyaris saja melempar Changmin dengan harmonica milik Changmin yang ada di meja nakas kalau namja jangkung itu tidak cepat-cepat bertanya sembari memasang wajah polosnya yang sudah lama tak Kyuhyun lihat.

"Bukan itu? Lalu apa?"

"Asal usul nama Jiji. Bukan asal-usul Jijinya" ulang Kyuhyun. Semoga ia tak kehabisan stok kesabaran.

"Ooh. Aku tidak terlalu tau dari mana asal namanya. Tapi aku ingat eomma pernah mengatakan kalau Jiji itu panggilan yang sering diberikan oleh orang yang sangat berharga di hidupnya sebelum ia menikah. Sebagai gantinya eomma suka memanggilnya dengan sebutan Teddy karena sikapnya yang menggemaskan mirip Teddy Bear" jelas Changmin panjang lebar.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Changmin.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya tentang asal-usul nama Jiji?" tanyanya curiga. Seingatnya Kyuhyun itu sama sekali tak tertarik dengan hewan.

"Ani. Aku hanya berpikir kalau Jiji itu lucu" ujar Kyuhyun sama sekali tak nyambung. Dan Changmin tak curiga!

Orang yang sangat berharga? Mungkinkah ini ada hubungannya dengan Yunho?

Jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Hujan sudah berhenti sejak satu jam yang lalu. Namun Kyuhyun tak langsung pulang ke rumahnya, begitu tau kalau Jaejoong akan di café sampai setidaknya sampai jam sepuluh malam, namja berambut ikal itu langsung ke café tempat usaha Jaejoong. Ji Café.

Suasana café saat itu lumayan ramai meski sebentar lagi café akan tutup. Kyuhyun memilih duduk di halaman café yang nampak sepi pengunjung. Mungkin karena cuaca yang masih cukup dingin sehingga tak banyak orang yang ingin duduk diluar.

"Mau pesan sesuatu, Tuan Cho?" tanya seorang yeoja berambut pendek yang tak lain adalah pelayan disana. Pelayan disana sudah mengenal Kyuhyun sebagai sahabat Changmin karena mereka sering bermain kesini setiap pulang sekolah dahulu sebelum Siwon sakit.

Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak. Mengingat tadi ia sudah makan di rumah Changmin, jadi lebih baik ia memesan minuman saja. "Hot Capuccino, please" ujar Kyuhyun.

Pelayan tadi segera mencatatnya di notes. Kemudian ia beranjak pergi.

"Tunggu!" ujar Kyuhyun yang membuat pelayan tadi segera berbalik.

"Ada apa, tuan?" tanyanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong jam berapa café ini akan tutup? Aku ingin bertemu Jaejoong ajhussi?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Anou, kami tidak tau sajangnim pulang jam berapa. Tapi aku rasa dia akan pulang larut malam. Mungkin jam 11" jawab pelayan tadi.

"Kalau begitu katakana aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Ada hal penting yang ingin aku bicarakan" pesan Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya pelayan tersebut pergi ke dalam café.

XoXoXoXo

"Kau sudah lama disini?"

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dari novel Sherlock Holmes yang tengah ia baca ketika suara halus Jaejoong menyapa telinganya. Dilihatnya seorang namja cantik yang berdiri didepannya yang tak lain adalah Jaejoong, ibu Changmin. Meski usianya sudah 38 tahun –nyaris 40 tahun –namun ia terlihat masih cantik. Jaejoong dating menggunakan celemek berwarna hijau tua dengan bordiran lambang Ji Café di dada kirinya.

"Sudah lumayan lama, ajhussi. 15 menit mungkin" jawab Kyuhyun. "Maaf mengganggumu malam-malam begini, ajhussi. Tapi ada hal penting yang ingin aku tanyakan" ujar Kyuhyun. Dibukanya halaman novel Sherlock Holmes yang tadi sempat ia tutup dan mengambil foto yang tadi ia temukan di depan perpustakaan. Disodorkannya foto itu ke Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengamati foto yang diberikan Kyuhyun. Tak ada yang aneh dengan foto itu. Itu foto dirinya dengan Changmin ketika Changmin berusia 2 tahun.

Seolah mengerti apa maksud tatapan Jaejoong, Kyuhyun cepat-cepat berujar. "Foto ini bukan dari Changmin. Aku menemukannya didepan perpustakaan" ujarnya sembari menatap wajah Jaejoong yang masih kebingungan sebelum akhirnya ia melanjutkan, "Aku menemukannya setelah tak sengaja bertabrakan dengan Yunho saengnim. Aku rasa itu miliknya" setelah berkata begitu Kyuhyun mengamati perubahan ekspresi wajah Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu tampak….terkejut?

"B–benarkah itu?" alih-alih terkejut, yang Kyuhyun lihat dari binar mata Jaejoong adalah binar mata kebahagiaan.

"Ajhussi baik-baik saja?" ujar Kyuhyun berhati-hati. Takut-takut kalau mendadak Jaejoong (maaf) gila.

"Ah? Nde? Aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya…." Jaejoong tak tau apa yang harus ia katakan lagi. Hati dan pikirannya sama sekali tak sinkron. Ia terlalu bahagia memikirkan kemungkinan kalau Yunho yang kemarin ia lihat dan Yunho yang dibicarakan Kyuhyun adalah Yunhonya! "Bisakah kau ceritakan tentang guru yang bernama Yunho itu?" pinta Jaejoong.

Akhirnya, Kyuhyun pun bercerita panjang lebar tentang Yunho. Tentang kedatangan guru itu untuk menggantikan wali kelas sekaligus guru Bahasa Inggrisnya, tentang bagaimana perhatiannya Yunho pada Changmin meski namja berperawakan jangkung itu berkali-kali membencinya dan juga tentang kemiripan Yunho dan Changmin.

"Apa ajhussi mengenal Yunho saengnim?" tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati.

"Lebih dari mengenalnya" ujarnya pelan, pandangan matanya menerawang ke langit Seoul yang kini bertaburan bintang, sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap Kyuhyun dengan senyuman mirisnya, "Dia adalah ayah biologis Changmin"

**TBC**

**Anyeong ^^! **

**Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Saya harap kalian tidak bosan dan suka dengan cerita ini. Meski alurnya cukup ruwet ==a**

**Ah. Bocoran untuk chapter depan, bakal banyak Yunjae moment dan Flashback. Meski banyak tanda 'XoXoXoXo' saya harap kalian jangan salah paham. Jika kalian belum menemui kalimat End of Flashback di chapter depan, itu berarti kalian masih membaca flashback :D . Saya harap kalian tidak bingung dengan penjelasan saya. **

**Sekian. Hope you like it!**

**Kritik, saran, masukan? Saya tamping di kotak review ^^**

**Sign**

**Duckymomo **


	4. Chapter 4

**The Disconnected Line**

**A YunJae FanFiction presented by Duckymomo**

**Romance-Family**

**Typo(s), OOC, Alternative Universe. Please don't miss understanding if right here there much Homin moment –as Dad and son, sure! DLDR!**

**Chapter 4 : Yunho, My Great Guardian Angel**

_**[1**__**st**__** FLASHBACK] 17 Years ago**_

Musim semi telah tiba. Banyak orang bilang jika musim semi itu musim yang paling indah untuk memadu kasih. Dan hal itu rupanya diakui juga oleh sepasang namja ini, Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong.

"Joogie, cepatlah! Kita bisa kehabisan tempat untuk melihat bunga sakura kalau jalanmu lambat" ujar Yunho yang sudah berada cukup jauh didepan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang berjalan di belakang hanya bisa mendengus kesal. Bagaimana bisa Yunho berjalan secepat itu meninggalkannya? Dia sendiri juga heran, kenapa belakangan ini dia sering sekali gampang lelah padahal ia tak melakukan apa pun.

"Ya! Tunggu aku, Yunnie!" teriak Jaejoong manja sembari berjalan lebih cepat untuk mengejar Yunho yang kini berhenti untuk menunggu kekasihnya. Namun baru setengah jalan, Jaejoong sudah kelelahan.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Jae?" tanya Yunho yang kini sudah berada disamping Jaejoong. Dilihatnya kekasihnya yang kini tengah duduk di rumput sembari mengipasi dirinya sendiri. Keringat deras mengucur dari kening namja cantik itu.

"Entahlah, Yun. Belakangan ini aku gampang sekali lelah" ujar Jaejoong yang membiarkan Yunho untuk mengelapi keningnya yang penuh dengan keringat.

"Jja! Kalau begitu, sini. Biar aku gendong" ujar Yunho sembari menaikkan Jaejoong ke punggungnya.

"T-tapi….Yun….banyak yang melihat kita" Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam ke pundak Yunho. Ia sama sekali tak berani menunjukkan mukanya karena menyadari kalau orang-orang melihat kea rah mereka sekarang.

Menyadari hal itu Jung Yunho hanya bisa terkikik geli melihat kelakuan kekasihnya. "Waeyo? Bukankah ini bagus? Mereka jadi tau kalau kita pasangan romantis" ujar Yunho sembari terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju pohon bunga sakura yang akan mereka tuju.

**PLAK**

Sontak Jaejoong memukul pelan pundak Yunho. Wajahnya memerah otomatis gara-gara perkataan kekasihnya. Yunho kembali tertawa karena kelakuan kekasihnya ini.

"Yun, apa masih jauh?" tanya Jaejoong ketika ia sadar kalau Yunho belum juga berhenti melangkahkan kakinya.

"Tidak. Sebentar lagi kita sampai" jawab Yunho.

Karena penasaran, akhirnya Jaejoong memberanikan diri untuk membuka matanya.

"Sugoiiii" ujarnya dalam bahasa jepang dengan nada yang sangat rendah. Ia bahkan nyaris tak bisa bersuara saking terpananya dengan pemandangan yang ada didepan matanya.

Sebuah danau yang masih alami, masih perawan dengan pepohonan yang mengelilinginya. Airnya begitu jernih, nyaris berwarna biru, saking jernihnya kau bahkan bisa melihat langsung dasarnya yang merupakan perpaduan antara bebatuan berwarna putih dan juga tanah berlumut yang tumbuh di pinggiran danau. Dan tak jauh dari sana, berjarak tak sampai 300 meter, terlihat air terjun yang tidak terlalu tinggi, arusnya pun tidak terlalu deras. Sementara di bibir danau tempat dimana Jaejoong menginjkakkan kakinya sekarang terdapat beberapa bunga sakura yang bermekaran dengan indahnya. Sesekali angin datang melewati pepohonan tersebut, menerbangkan kelopak-kelopak kecil bunga sakura ke permukaan danau. Membuat pemandangan indah tersendiri yang tak akan kau temukan dimana pun.

"Kau suka?" tanya Yunho sembari melirik Jaejoong yang masih berada di gendongannya. Sebuah senyum terukir di wajahnya ketika melihat binar kagum yang terpancar dari mata sang kekasih. Dengan hati-hati, diturunkannya Jaejoong dari gendongannya.

"Ne. Aku suka" ujarnya tanpa memandang wajah Yunho. Matanya sibuk mengagumi keindahan alam yang tersaji didepannya. "Gomawo, Yun" ujarnya kemudian, memberikan senyuman terindah yang ia miliki terhadap sang kekasih.

_**Krasak….krasak….**_

Sebuah suara terdengar dari semak-semak di belakang mereka, membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong menolehkan kepala secara otomatis. Apa ada orang lain yang tau tempat ini selain mereka?

Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

_**Krasak….krasak…..**_

Namun suara itu kembali terdengar. Jaejoong dan Yunho sekali lagi menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan tak menemukan apapun selain semak belukar yang tumbuh dengan liar.

Mereka saling berpandangan. Tidak mungkin tempat ini berhantu kan?

_**Krasak….krasak….**_

Suara itu terdengar kembali. Dan tepat pada saat Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya, ia melihat semak-semak disana bergoyang pelan dan sedetik kemudain seekor kelinci kecil berwarna cokelat muda muncul dari sana.

"Ah! Kelinci!" pekik Jaejoong. Matanya membulat melihat hewan bertelinga panjang itu. Satu yang ada di pikirannya saat melihat hewan itu:imut!

Namun siapa sangka kalau kelinci itu malah segera berbalik dan menghilang ke balik semak-semak. Tentu saja gara-gara kelinci itu kaget mendengar teriakan Jaejoong dan juga karena ia tak terbiasa dengan manusia.

Yunho hanya bisa menahan tawa melihat kejadian itu.

"Ya! Yunho jangan tertawa!" omel Jaejoong saat melihat kekasihnya itu tengah membungkam mulutnya sendiri dengan tangannya sementara matanya menyipit karena menahan tawa.

"Hahahahaha" bukannya berhenti teryawa Yunho malah semakin tertawa lepas melihat kekasihnya ngambek begitu.

Jaejoong memanyunkan bibirnya melihat sikap kekasihnya itu. Aish! Dari pada mengurusi Yunho lebih baik ia mencari kelinci imut tadi saja.

"Ya! Jae! Mau kemana?" teriak Yunho melihat kekasihnya yang hendak memasuki semak-semak yang mengarah menuju hutan. Meski ia yakin di hutan ini tak akan ada binatang buas mengingat letaknya yang dekat dengan resort da pemukiman warga namun tetap saja ia takut Jaejoongnya kenapa-kenapa.

"Mengejar kelinci tadi! Kau disana saja! Jangan ikut!" balas Jaejoong.

Dilangkahkannya kakinya menuju semak-semak tempat kelinci tersebut berlari. Sesekalia merunduk untuk menghindari ranting-ranting pepohonan tanpa melepaskan pandangannya sedikit pun dari kelinci tadi. Kelinci tadi memercepat larinya, membuat Jaejoong juga memercepat langkahnya. Hingga akhirnya kelinci tadi berhenti didepan sebuah pohon oak dan berjalan memasuki lubang di dekat akar pohon. Sepertinya itu rumahnya.

Jaejoong berjongkok dan matanya membulat melihat ada empat ekor kelinci lain yang ada di lubang tersebut, lima dengan kelinci tadi. Salah satunya bertubuh lebih besar dari yang lain, yang kemungkinan adalah induknya, namun semuanya nyaris memiliki warna yang sama –cokelat muda.

"Hai kelinci-kelinci manis" sapa Jaejoong. Diulurkannya tangannya hendak mengelus kelinci tadi.

Keluarga kelinci itu sontak mundur ke belakang, mata mereka menatap Jaejoong intens. Antara heran dan takut kenapa ada anak manusia yang sampai disini?

Sang induk kelinci menatap Jaejoong intents. Seolah tengah memberi peringatan agar menjauh dari anak-anaknya dan menganggap Jaejoong sebagai ancaman. Namun entah karena Jaejoong tidak tau atau bagaimana, bukannya menjauhkan tangannya Jaejoong malah mendekatkan tangannya. Sontak sang induk kelinci yang merasa nyawa anak-anaknya terancam segera maju dan hendak mencakar Jaejoong.

"Ya!" Jaejoong kaget dan terjatuh ke belakang. Untung saja dia cepat-cepat menarik tangannya. Namun namja cantik itu tidak kapok dan malah memilih untuk mengamati anak-anak kelinci tadi.

Kesal, induk kelinci tadi langsung melompat ke badan Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang tak siap kembali terjungkal dan kali ini ia bangkit sebelum induk kelinci itu mengejarnya. Namun sial baginya karena bukannya kelinci tadi kembali ke sarang sekarang malah ia berlari mengejar Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang tak tau apa-apa dan takut kena cakar untuk yang kedua kalinya sontak berlari menghindari kejaran sang induk kelinci.

"Kyaaaa! Yunnieeee! Tolong! Aku dikejar binatang buas! Kyaaaa!" teriak Jaejoong heboh. Matanya tak berani menoleh ke belakang karena takut kelinci itu masih mengejarnya.

_**BRUG!**_

Jaejoong menubruk sesuatu begitu ia keluar dari semak-semak. Yang jelas ia yakin itu bukan pohon. Karena mana mungkin ada pohon yang bisa mencengkeram tangan orang agar tidak jatuh kan?

Jaejoong membuka matanya dan melihat Yunho yang tengah menahannya erat-erat.

"Yunhoooo! Syukurlah ada kau! Tadi aku takut sekali. Ada binatang buas yang mengejarku!" oceh Jaejoong setengah ngawur. Nafasnya menderu akibat berlari tadi.

Yunho menjawil hidung Jaejoong. "Yang benar saja, Jiji. Itu hanya kelinci. Lihatlah" ujarnya sembari membalikkan badan Jaejoong dan menunjuk kea rah semak-semak yang memperlihatkan bokong kelinci berbulu cokelat dengan ekor mungil berwarna putih. "Dan kelinci bukan binatang buas, Jiji" ledeknya sembari menepuk kepala Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibir cherrynya. "Ya! Tetap saja tadi itu mengerikan. Bagaimana kalau aku dibunuh olehnya?"

"Hahahahahaha! Jangan mengada-ada, Jaejoong! Aku bahkan belum pernah melihat berita kelinci jenis Flemish Giant* membunuh orang!" ledek Yunho yang kini tak henti-hentinya tertawa melihat kelakuan kekasihnya.

Kontan saja Jaejoong pergi menjauh dari Yunho dan memilih duduk di pinggiran danau sembari membersihkan kakinya yang kotor karena mengejar kelinci tadi. Sepatu sneakersnya sudah ia lepas dan ia taruh di pinggir danau agar tak terkena air.

"Hei, bagaimana kelinci tadi? Apa kau berhasil menemukan sarangnya?" ujar Yunho yang kini sudah duduk di sebelah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memilih membasuh kakinya dalam diam.

"Kelinci tadi sangat lucu, ya? Pasti menyenangkan punya peliharaan selucu mereka" ujar Yunho.

Jaejoong kembali diam.

Intinya sekarang Jaejoong mengabaikan Yunho.

Apa mungkin karena aku meledeknya tadi?, batin Yunho.

"Ya….Jiji-ya, jangan diam terus begini. Kau bisa membuatku mati bosan?" ujar Yunho dengan nada merajuk. "Ya! Jiji-ya!" kini ia mulai menarik-narik lengan Jaejoong seperti anak kecil.

"Ya! Berhenti memanggilku Jiji! Kau kira aku ini kucing?" omel Jaejoong.

Dan sebelum mood Jaejoong berubah semakin buruk, Yunho segera memutar otaknya. Tidak mungkin ia menghabiskan kencan ini dengan Jaejoong yang ngambek hanya karena seekor kelinci! Oh yang benar saja! _Mood swing_ Jaejoong belakangan memang sangat mengerikan.

Awalnya Yunho berniat untuk bermain air dengan Jaejoong tapi mengingat tempat ini lumayan jauh dari rumah bibi Yunho, tempat mereka menginap.

Yunho mengulurkan tangannya kea rah Jaejoong. "Jja! Kita berteduh. Kau tidak mau kepanasan kan?" bujuk Yunho.

Jaejoong memandang tangan Yunho. Meski sebenarnya ia agak enggan karena masih ingin bermain air, namun rasanya tak salah juga menuruti kata-kata kekasihnya ini. Diraihnya tangan Yunho yang langsung menariknya bangkit berdiri. Namun baru saja ia berdiri mendadak kakinya terasa lemas. Sontak, Yunho dengan sigap langsung menahan tubuhnya.

"Yunnie…." panggil Jaejoong lemah.

Dengan sigap, Yunho menggendong Jaejoong dengan bridal style karena nampaknya terlalu susah untuk menggendong Jaejoong dipunggung.

"Kan sudah kubilang tadi jangan lari-lari. Kau malah tidak mendengarkanku" Yunho mulai berceramah.

Jaejoong yang kini tengah berada di gendongan Yunho hanya bisa tersenyum kecil sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya dari sinar matahari di dada bidang Yunho.

Perlahan, Yunho menurunkan Jaejoong dengan hati-hati begitu mereka sampai di bawah pohon sakura yang paling besar dari yang lain. Batangnya yang bercabang luas dan berdaun lebat membuatnya terasa sejuk, belum lagi dengan bayangan besar yang dihasilkannya.

"Jja! Minumlah!" Yunho menyodorkan sebotol jus apel yang telah ia buka.

Jaejoong mengambil botol tersebut dan menenggaknya hingga habis. Hihihi. Sepertinya namja cantik ini benar-benar kehausan. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Yunho sembari menghela nafas pelan. "Lelahnya…." ujarnya.

Yunho hanya tersenyum ketika melihat wajah kelelahan Jaejoong. Dibiarkannya kekasihnya beristirahat sejenak sembari menikmati semilir angin musim semi yang berhembus pelan.

"Yunnie…." Panggil Jaejoong.

"Ne?" Yunho membalas tanpa mengalihkan mata musangnya yang tengah memandangi permukaan danau.

"Dari mana kau menemukan tempat seindah ini, Yun?" tanya Jaejoong. Matanya melirik ke wajah kekasihnya.

"Apa aku harus mengatakannya? Bagaimana jika aku tak mau?" goda Yunho. Manik mata musangnya menatap intens ke sepasang manik doe eyes didepannya.

"Ish! Kalau kau tak mau mengatakannya, aku akan langsung pulang sekarang!" Jaejoong langsung mengomel dan berdiri –bersiap untuk pergi kalau Yunho tak cepat-cepat mencegahnya.

"Hei! Memangnya kau tau jalan?" perkataan Yunho sukses membuat Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya. Melihat kesempatan itu, Yunho bergegas bangkit dan mengajak kekasihnya untuk kembali duduk disana. "Aku menemukan tempat ini 10 tahun yang lalu, ketika umurku baru 13 tahun ketika bermain ke tempat ajhumma aku selalu menyempatkan diri main kesini. Tempat ini sangat sepi, nyaris tak ada orang yang berkunjung disini. Namun tempat ini memiliki pemandangan yang sangat indah. Bukankah ini menakjubkan? Yah bisa dibilang ini tempat persembunyian rahasiaku" ujar Yunho panjang lebar.

Kini giliran Jaejoong yang terkekeh kecil mendengar perkataan Yunho. Bagaimana bisa tempat ini menjadi tempat rahasia Yunho lagi jika Jaejoong sudah mengetahuinya sekarang? Meski begitu Jaejoong menyetujui kata-kata Yunho. Tempat ini memang terlalu sepi. Mungkin dikarenakan letaknya yang berada ditepian hutan dan sedikit tersembunyi dari pemukiman penduduk yang menjadikan tempat ini tak banyak diketahui orang.

"Anou, Yunnie….. tapi mengapa kau mengajakku ke tempat ini? Bukankah kau bilang ini tempat rahasiamu?" ujar Jaejoong. Pertanyaan itu muncul begitu saja, mengusik benaknya untuk mencari tahu.

Yunho menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Ia memutar bola matanya. "Haruskah aku mengatakannya sekarang?" gumamnya lirih, lebih ke diri sendiri disbanding ke Jaejoong.

"Ye?" ujar Jaejoong yang ternyata mendengarnya.

Yunho mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

Melihat hal itu, mau tak mau membuat Jaejoong khawatir sendiri. "Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" doe eyesnya menatap sepasang mata musang didepannya, seolah-olah tengah mencari kebenaran yang tersembunyi disana.

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. Diraihnya kedua tangan Jaejoong dan menggenggamnya. Tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya, ia menatap Jaejoong dalam-dalam. "Kim Jaejoong, aku tau mungkin ini sedikit cepat dan mungkin ini tidak terkesan romantic atau semacamnya" ujar Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Sementara namja bermarga Jung itu sudah berkali-kali mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan saking gugupnya! Oh! Shit! Yunho tak pernah belajar untuk hal semacam ini! "Kim Jaejoong, kumohon dengarkan aku sekali ini saja karena aku tak akan mengulanginya" ujarnya. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya ia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Kim Jaejoong, maukah kau menerima cinta dari namja yang sederhana ini dan hidup bersamaku selamanya hingga kematian memisahkan kita?" ujar Yunho dalam satu tarikan nafas. Ditatapnya wajah kekasihnya didepannya yang tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Dalam hati, ia berharap-harap cemas juga dengan keputusan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memutuskan kontak matanya dari Yunho dan menatap karpet yang mereka gunakan sebagai alas. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Dalam hati ia ingin sekali menerima lamaran Yunho! Demi Tuhan! Ini adalah impiannya! Memiliki seorang 'pangeran' yang mencintainya sepenuh hati, mencintainya karena dia adalah Jaejoong bukan karena kekayaan kedua orang tuanya, pangeran yang dapat membuatnya tertawa dan selalu ada disisinya baik sebagai kekasih maupun sahabat! Namun…. Ia juga mengkhawatirkan orang tuanya. Ah tidak. Tepatnya ia mengkhawatirkan namja didepannya ini jika berhadapan dengan orang tuanya kelak. Yunho saat ini hanyalah seorang mahasiswa S1 jurusan Pendidikan Bahasa dan Sastra Inggris, pekerjaan paling bagus yang akan disandangnya adalah seorang guru. Jaejoong sendiri tak keberatan dengan hal itu. Ia masih bisa membuka café atau restoran atau took roti dengan kemampuan memasaknya yang hebat untuk membantu calon suaminya kelak. Tapi bagaimana dengan kedua orang tuanya? Jaejoong tau persis orang tuanya tak akan mau menerima seorang yang 'biasa' saja untuk putra mereka. Dan Jaejoong sudah tau jika kedua orang tuanya tak akan merestui hubungannya dan Yunho dari awal hanya karena status social Yunho yang bukan dari kalangan atas. Dan Jaejoong sekali Kim Heechul, yeoja dengan harga diri paling tinggi yang pernah ia kenal. Yang sayangnya orang itu adalah ibunya sendiri. Sedangkan sang ayah Kim Hangeng? Ia merelakan apa pun untuk kebahagiaan sang putra. Meski begitu ia yakin ibunya tak akan mengijinkannya menikah dengan Yunho sampai kapanpun!

"Jae?" panggil Yunho seolah tengah menyadari apa yang telah dipikirkan Jaejoong.

"Mianhe, Yun. Aku belum bisa menjawabnya sekarang. Aku…."

Perkataan Jaejoong terputus saat ia merasakan Yunho mengelus kepalanya penuh rasa sayang.

"Kau mengkhawatirkan kedua orang tuamu, eoh?" tebak Yunho.

Jaejoong langsung mendongakkan wajahnya menatap sepasang manik mata musang didepannya.

"Tenang saja, Jae. Kau tidak perlu khawatir masalah itu. Biar aku yang mengatasinya" jawab Yunho. "Kau tau? Aku baru saja mendapatkan beasiswa untuk melanjutkan kuliah S2 di Inggris. Kau tau? Kalau aku berhasil menyelesaikan pendidikanku dengan baik aku bisa melamar menjadi dosen disini? Bukankah itu bagus?" cerocos Yunho panjang lebar dengan semangat membara.

Melihat semangat dimata Yunho, Jaejoong jadi tak tega untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya jika namja tampan nan baik itu kemungkinan tetap ditolak oleh orang tuanya, tepatnya ibunya hanya karena status social dari keluarganya yang berbeda. Bagaimana pun, Jaejoong tak ingin merusak perasaan bahagia Yunho. _Mianhe, batin Jaejoong_. Jujur saja saat ini dadanya terasa sangat sakit seolah baru saja ditusuk dengan pisau yang tak tampak. Ia meria merasa sangat bersalah pada Yunho, seperti telah mengkhianatinya.

"Jae? Kau baik-baik saja?" ujar Yunho khawatir ketika melihat air mata jatuh di pipi kekasihnya.

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Aku baik-baik saja, Yun" ujar Jaejoong. "Aku hanya terharu dan merasa sangat beruntung memiliki kekasih sebaik dan sehebat dirimu" lanjutnya kemudian sembari memeluk Yunho dan membenamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam didada bidang kekasihnya untuk menahan suara isak tangisnya. Ia merasa bersalah karena telah membohongi Yunho. Tapi kalau berbohong untuk melindungi orang yang kita cintai tidak apa-apa, kan?

"Aku juga, Jae. Aku merasa beruntung memiliki kekasih yang pengertian dan sebaik dirimu, Jae" balas Yunho sembari mengecup sayang kepala kekasihnya.

Setelah Yunho yakin jika Jaejoong sudah berhenti menangis, perlahan ia menarik dirinya dan melepaskan pelukan Jaejoong. Dirogohnya saku celananya dan dikeluarkannya sebuah kotak berbalut kain beludru berwarna biru gelap sewarna langit di malam hari.

Dan Jaejoong kembali dibuat speechless ketika Yunho membuka isi kotak itu yang ternyata adalah sebuah cincin sederhana yang terbuat dari perak. Demi Tuhan! Jaejoong benar-benar speechless dan kaget. Ia tak menyangka jika Yunho akan melamarnya karena namja bermata musang itu tak mengatakan apapun tentang lamaran atau semacamnya!

Yunho hanya bisa tersenyum melihat ekspresi kekasihnya itu.

"Jae?" panggil Yunho, membuat Jaejoong kembali ke dunianya setelah sempat dibuat melayang oleh kekasihnya ini. Jaejoong menoleh menatap Yunho. "Maukah kau menerima cincin pemberianku? Sebagai tanda jika kau adalah milikku seorang mulai sekarang, esok dan selamanya" ujar Yunho.

Jaejoong tak dapat berkata-kata atau bahkan melakukan hal lain selain menganggukkan kepalanya. Kakinya bahkan sudah terasa sangat lemas saking bahagianya ketika Yunho menarik pelan tangannya dan memasangkan cincin itu di jari manis tangan kanannya. Oh God! Betapa bahagianya ia! Ingin rasanya ia berteriak pada dunia kalau dia telah memiliki Yunho sekarang! Yah meski belum resmi dan sah oleh ikatan pernikahan.

"Jae, kau tau? Didalam cincin itu terukir nama kita berdua, YunJae. Yunho dan Jaejoong" bisik Yunho seolah belum cukup ia memberikan kebahagiaan pada namja cantik itu yang membuatnya kembali melayang.

Oh Yunho! Kau benar-benar….! Aish! Jaejoong tak tau harus mengatakan apalagi untuk mendeskripsikan Yunhonya ini. Yang jelas, ia sangat bahagia untuk hari ini.

_Terima kasih Tuhan, karena kau telah mengirimkan malaikat pelindungmu,_ batin Jaejoong bahagia.

_**[END 1**__**st**__** OF FLASHBACK]**_

XoXoXoXo

"Ajhussi? Bagaimana kelanjutan ceritanya?" tanya namja berambut ikal pada namja cantik didepannya.

Namja cantik yang dipanggil ajhussi itu tersenyum melihat antusias si pendengar. "Kau yakin mau mendengar kelanjutannya, Kyu?" ujarnya. Sejenak, tatapan matanya berubah hampa dan sedih.

Kyuhyun jadi merasa bersalah meminta Jaejoong untuk melanjutkan ceritanya. "Anou….kalau ajhussi keberatan sebaiknya–"

"Ah. Tidak. Tentu saja aku tidak keberatan" ujar Jaejoong cepat-cepat sebelum terjadi salah paham. "Hanya saja, apa kau yakin ingin tau kelanjutan kisahnya? Karena…. bagian ini sedikit menyedihkan" ujarnya kemudian.

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. "Kalau ajhussi tidak keberatan" jawabnya. Awalnya namja berambut ikal itu mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat Jaejoong yang malah berdiri dari kursinya. Mungkinkah Jaejoong akan pergi dan melanjutkannya lain waktu?

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita lanjutkan di ruanganku. Karena sepertinya sebentar lagi hujan akan turun" ujarnya saat mendengar suara petir dan juga angin yang bertiup kencang.

**TBC**

**Saya gak bisa janji chapter selanjutnya akan cepat. Saya harus ngurus laporan magang sama buat penelitian untuk tugas akhir kuliah saya. Maklum udah semester tua. Jadi maaf kalau missal akan ngaret 1-2 hari. Tapi saya usahain buat ending m_m**

**Sekali lagi, terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca, favrit/follow dan review. Dukungan kalian sangat berarti bagi saya.**

**Eotte? Semoga suka, nde?**

**Kritik, saran, masukan? Saya terima di kotak review ^^**

**Sign**

**Duckymomo**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Disconnected Line**

**A YunJae FanFiction presented by Duckymomo**

**Romance-Family**

**Typo(s), OOC, Alternative Universe. Please don't miss understanding if right here there much Homin moment –as Dad and son, sure! DLDR!**

**Chapter 5 : A Candle Light on A Storm**

_**[2**__**nd**__** FLASHBACK] 17 Years Ago **_

Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong. Mahasiswi Golden Sky University yang terletak di Seoul. Salah satu universitas terbaik dunia. Umur mereka hanya terpaut dua tahun. Jung Yunho, 23 tahun, 2 tahun lebih muda dibanding kekasihnya, Kim Jaejoong. Meski begitu, mereka berdua sama-sama cerdas dan menariknya. Di kampus sendiri, Jung Yunho terkenal karena kepintarannya sebagai asisten dosen dan dikalangan yeoja maupun namja berstatus uke dia dikenal karena ketampanan dan kebaikan hatinya. Sedangkan Kim Jaejoong dikampus sendiri dikenal karena kebaikan, kecantikan dan juga sifatnya yang ceria. Keduanya sangat bertolak belakang dari segi latar belakang keluarga. Kim Jaejoong berasal dari keluarga terpandang. Ayahnya terkenal sebagai pemilik usaha restoran cepat saji yang cabangnya sudah mencapai 50 yang tersebar di seluruh penjuru negeri ginseng. Ibunya adalah mantan model yang sekarang bekerja sebagai jurnalistik di Seoul Megapolitan, salah satu maajalah paling laris di negeri ginseng. Berbeda dengan Jaejoong, Jung Yunho berasal dari keluarga kelas menengah. Ayah ibunya hanyalah seorang pemilik toko bunga berpenghasilan sedang di Gwangju. Sejak SMP hingga kuliah, ia terbiasa mencari uang sendiri dengan kerja sambilan di café dan mengandalkan otak cerdasnya untuk meraih beasiswa hingga akhirnya ia bisa menempuh kuliah sampai saat ini.

Lalu? Bagaimana dua namja dengan latar belakang berbeda ini bisa bertemu bahkan menjalin hubungan? Singkat kata, Jaejoong adalah salah satu mahasiswa yang mengikuti perkuliahan Sastra Inggris saat di semester 5 dan kebetulan saat itu Yunholah yang bertugas menjadi asisten untuk kelas Jaejoong. Berawal dari Jaejoong yang tidak terlalu jago dalam pelajaran itu, Yunho yang bertindak sebagai asisten dosen yang tugasnya memang membantu mahasiswa pun mulai rajin membantu dan mengajari Jaejoong. Hingga perlahan, rasa cinta itu muncul di hati keduanya. Meski tepatnya Jaejoong yang jatuh cinta dulu pada Yunho karena kebaikan namja bermata musang tersebut. Seiring berjalannya waktu, keduanya pun menjadi semakin akrab. Dan hubungan yang berawal dari asisten dosen dan muridnya itu semakin berkembang. Baik Jaejoong maupun Yunho tak akan segan-segan meminta tolong atau bercerita masalah pribadi mereka satu sama lain layaknya sahabat. Barulah Jaejoong menyadari kalau ia telah benar-benar jatuh dalam pesona Yunho saat ia melihat sunbaenya itu dekat-dekat dengan seorang yeoja bernama Tiffany, yeoja baik yang merupakan penerima beasiswa, sama seperti Yunho. Terbersit rasa kesal dihatinya setiap kali ia melihat Yunho dekat dengan Tiffany. Bermodalkan nekad, Jaejoong menembak Yunho sesaat setelah pelajaran Sastra Inggris selesai. Beruntung dan bahagialah ia ketika Yunho juga menyambut rasa cintanya dan mengatakan kalau Tiffanya hanyalah teman lamanya semasa SD. Sejak saat itu, kedua namja it uterus bersama selamanya dan berjanji akan saling mencintai dan menguatkan satu sama lain.

Oke. Mari kita kembali ke masa kini.

Suasana makan malam di kediaman keluarga Moon –rumah bibi Yunho (karena Jung Yeo-Jin, bibi Ynho, menikah dengan pria bermarga Moon) berlangsung dengan hangat. Putra pertama keluarga mereka, Moon Bin, yang berusia tujuh tahun tak henti-hentinya mengoceh dan membuat lelucon yang membuat semua orang disana tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Ah, tidak semuanya.

"Jaejoong-ah, apa kau sakit? Kau terlihat tidak nafsu makan dari tadi" ujar bibi Moon.

Jaejoong tersentak dan menatap bibi Moon. "Eung? Ani. Aku baik-baik saja" ujarnya sembari tersenyum. Diambilnya sumpit makan yang tergeletak disamping mangkuk nasinya yang belum ia sentuh sama sekali. Tumis kerang favoritnya tersaji didepannya. Begitu juga dengan galbi yang terbuat dari daging babi yang tersaji didepannya dan beberapa lauk lainnya. Aromanya sungguh menggoda siapa pun untuk menyantapnya. Namun tidak dengan Jaejoong. Belakangan, melihat daging babi saja sudah membuatnya ingin muntah. Ia tak tau kenapa. Tubuhnya benar-benar menjengkelkan akhir-akhir ini. Dan sekarang ia bingung sendiri. Ia tidak ingin memakan makanan itu karena melihatnya saja dia sudah mual. Tapi dia juga tak tega hati menolaknya karena ia tau bibi Moon pasti sudah susah payah memasak semua itu.

Akhirnya, dengan berat hati, ia ulurkan tangannya yang memegang sumpit ke piring galbi didepannya dan menaruhnya di mangkuk kecil. Dengan tangan gemetaran, ia mengarahkan potongan daging babi itu ke mulutnya. Matanya terpejam erat dan wajahnya otomatis memucat membayangkan makanan itu akan masuk ke mulutnya.

_**Pluk **_

Namun makanan itu terjatuh begitu saja bahkan sebelum sempat memasuki mulutnya akibat tangannya yang terlalu gemetar dan mengakibatkan ia tak bisa memegang sumpit dengan erat.

"Noona, kenapa makanannya dibuang? Noona tidak suka?"

"Jaejoong-ah, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Chagiya, gwenchanayo?"

"Apa kita perlu memanggil dokter?"

Beragam reaksi terlontar dari mulut orang-orang yang berada disana setelah melihat ekspresi wajah Jaejoong yang memucat tadi. Mereka semua khawatir dengan namja cantik ini.

"Mianhamnida, ajhumma" Jaejoong membungkuk hormat ke bibi Moon. "Bukan maksudku untuk menolak makanan tadi. Hanya saja, belakangan aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan tubuh dan nafsu makanku. Mianhamnida" lanjut Jaejoong kemudian tanpa berani menatap wajah semua orang yang ada disana, termasuk Yunho. Setelah itu ia langsung berlari keluar meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Yunho! Cepat susul dia! Aku takut dia kenapa-kenapa! Dan bilang padanya untuk tidak mengkhawatirkan masalah tadi, arrachi?" perintah bibi Moon pada Yunho.

Yunho mengangguk dan langsung berlari menyusul Jaejoong meski ia sendiri tak yakin dimana Jaejoong berada. Dilangkahkannya kakinya ke halaman belakang rumah bibinya. Perasaannya mengatakan Jaejoong disini.

"Jaejoong?" panggil Yunho ketika melihat kekasihnya itu tengah duduk di beranda belakang rumah bibinya dengan wajah tertunduk. _Apa dia menangis?_, batin Yunho. Perlahan, ia melangkahkan kakinya kea rah Jaejoong. Disentuhnya pundak kekasihnya itu. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yunho dengan lembut.

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan mendongak begitu mendengar suara Yunho. "Yunho….. mianhe" ujarnya lirih.

Yunho mengamati wajah kekasihnya. Taka da jejak air mata disana. Matanya pun tidak memerah. Itu berarti Jaejoong tak menangis tidak seperti dugaannya. Namun raut wajahnya jelas menampakkan penyesalan, ketakutan dan kesedihan.

Yunho duduk dan memeluk Jaejoong dari samping. "Gwenchana. Ajhumma bilang kau tidak usah mencemaskan masalah tadi. Jadi tenang, nde?" ujar Yunho begitu melihat Jaejoong akan mengoceh lagi.

"Yun…." panggil Jaejoong.

Yunho menoleh menatap wajah sang kekasih.

"Bisakah besok kita ke rumah sakit? Aku ingin periksa saja. Aku takut kenapa-kenapa. Tidak biasanya aku seperti ini. Biasanya aku tidak pilih-pilih makanan. Namun entah kenapa tadi perutku langsung mual hanya dengan melihat daging babi" ujar Jaejoong. Ia sudah bersiap untuk melancarkan puppy eyesnya kalau-kalau Yunho menolak dan mengatakan kalau ia hanya kelelahan biasa. Jaejoong punya feeling aneh tentang keadaannya sekarang.

"Eung? Boleh saja. Kau mau kesana jam berapa?" tanya Yunho yang ternyata menyetujuinya.

"Benarkah?" Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya. "Bagaimana kalau kita berangkat dari sini jam tujuh pagi saja? Aku takut yang mengantri banyak" usulnya kemudian.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu sekarang kau langsung istirahat, nde? Atau perlu aku buatkan bubur?" tawar Yunho kemudian.

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Tidak usah, lebih baik aku langsung tidur saja" ujarnya sebelum akhirnya ia melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar, mendahului Yunho.

XoXoXoXo

_**DRRRT….DRRRT….**_

Handphone sederhana Jaejoong bergetar pelan. Membuat namja cantik yang baru saja bersiap untuk tidur itu harus rela bangun dan mengangkat telepon yang telah mengganggu waktu istirahatnya. Nama 'Heechul Eomma' berkelap-kelip di layar handphone monophonic (handphone yang layarnya masih hitam putih/kuning hitam) sederhana tersebut.

Jaejoong menekan tombol bergambar telepon berwarna hijau. Di belakangnya, duduk Yunho yang sedang mengamatinya.

"Yeoboseyo, eomma"

"…."

"Ne. Aku baik-baik saja"

"….."

"Ne, aku akan tidur sebelum jam 10" ujar Jaejoong yang kini tengah melirik jam dinding berbentuk bulat yang bahkan baru menunjukkan pukul setengah sembilan malam.

"….."

"Ne, tenang saja, eomma. Aku bisa menjaga diri. Tidak akan ada pria mesum yang mendekatiku" ujar Jaejoong sembari menahan tawanya. Diliriknya Yunho yang saat ini tengah duduk di belakangnya. Kenyataan dan apa yang ia bicarakan dengan eommanya sangat berbeda jauh, kan?

"….."

"Ne, eomma. Aku mengerti. Arrachi. Anyeong" ujar Jaejoong dengan nada lirih.

_Klik._

"Apa eommamu mengkhawatirkanmu, chagy?" suara Yunho yang tiba-tiba menyambangi telinga namja cantik itu membuatnya terlonjak kaget.

"Ya! Bisakah kau berhenti membuatku kaget?" pekik Jaejoong pura-pura kesal pada Yunho yang kini sudah memeluknya dari belakang. Dilemparkannya pelan handphonenya ke meja nakas.

"Tapi kau senang kan aku peluk?" goda Yunho yang mulai menciumi leher Jaejoong.

"Aww!" Yunho memekik saat merasakan Jaejoong mencubit perutnya.

"Ish! Hentikan perbuatanmu tadi! Bagaimana kalau keluuarga bibimu mendengarnya, eoh?" omel Jaejoong pada kekasihnya ini yang mesumnya tak kira-kira. Awal dia mengenal Yunho, ia kira namja tampan itu kalem, ramah dan tak suka macam-macam. Tapi setelah ia berpacaran dengan namja bermata musang itu, barulah ia tahu seberapa mesumnya Yunho apalagi ketika mereka tengah berdua saja seperti saat ini. Semoga kalau mereka menikah kelak kemesumannya tak menurun ke anak-anak mereka.

Yunho hanya terkekeh geli mendengar perkataan Jaejoong. "Sudahlah, cepat kita tidur. Kau kan susah sekali dibangunkan" ledeknya lagi.

Jaejoong melotot mendengar perkataan Yunho. Ish! Lihatlah siapa yang berbicara sekarang. "Bukannya kau jauh lebih susah dibangunkan dari aku?" balas Jaejoong.

"Hahaha. Sudah-sudah. Sekarang cepat kita tidur" perintah Yunho sembari menyeret kekasihnya agar segera berbaring dikasur. Dipeluknya erat tubuh kekasihnya yang lebih kecil darinya. "Selamat malam, Jae"

Ditatapnya sejenak wajah Yunho. Sebuah perasaan bersalah terselip dihatinya saat ia memandangi wajah damai kekasihnya. "Selamat malam, Yun" balasnya sebelum akhirnya ia membenamkan wajahnya di dada Yunho. Ia harap perasaan bersalah itu segera menghilang secepatnya.

XoXoXoXo

"Kim Jaejoong!"

Seorang perawat wanita muncul dari balik pintu ruangan dokter. Ditangannya terdapat papan berisikan daftar nama-nama pasien yang akan memeriksakan diri pagi ini. Dan setelah menunggu selama satu jam, kini giliran Jaejoong untuk diperiksa.

"Silahkan masuk, noona" ujar perawat itu. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya orang-orang salah menyangka Jaejoong sebagai perempuan meski namja cantik itu sudah mengenakan pakaian laki-laki pada umumnya, kemeja kotak-kotak dan celana denim panjang. Sementara dalam benak si perawat, Jaejoong adalah yeoja tomboy.

"Selamat siang, Jaejoong agasshi" ujar Yoo Young Jin, seorang dokter laki-laki dengan kepala botak dan stetoskop terkalung dilehernya. Melihat kerutan diwajahnya saja kita sudah bisa menebak kalau usianya sudah nyaris setengah abad.

"Maaf, aku namja" ujar Jaejoong canggung.

"Ah, aku pasti lupa lagi mengenakan kacamataku sehingga menyangka dirimu adalah yeoja" ujar dokter Yoo sembari meraba-raba kepalanya, mejanya dan segala tempat yang bisa dijangkau tangannya tanpa beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Perawat muda disampingnya membungkuk dan berbisik cukup keras hingga Yunho dan Jaejoong bisa mendengarnya. "Anda sudah memakai kacamatanya, euisanim". Kemudian ia tersenyum kepada Yunho dan Jaejoong seolah senyumanannya mengatakan 'maaf-euisanim-memang-sudah-mulai-pikun' yang dibalas senyum canggung keduanya.

"Jadi, apa keluhanmu, ?" tanya dokter Yoo.

Jaejoong mulai menceritakan apa yang dialaminya belakangan, dari mulai tubuhnya yang gampang lelah, moodnya yang gampang sekali berubah-ubah dan juga nafsu makannya. Sementara Jaejoong bercerita, tangan dokter Yoo dengan cekatan mencatat keluhan-keluhannya di lembar rekam medisnya.

"Sebelumnya, bisakah aku memintamu untuk melakukan USG?" pinta dokter Yoo.

Yunho dan Jaejoong otomatis berpandangan satu sama lain. Oke. Apa Jaejoong menderita penyakit berbahaya, kronis dan semacamnya hingga perlu dilakukan USG?

"Perawat Shin, tolong persiapkan alat-alat USGnya" pintanya pada perawat yang tadi berdiri disampingnya. Dokter Yoo kemudian berdiri dan berjalan ke tempat tidur yang dibatasi oleh tirai di seberang mejanya. "Bisakah kau berbaring disini dan lepaskan kemejamu, ?" pinta dokter Yoo.

Jaejoong menurut saja dan memberikan kemejanya pada Yunho yang telah berdiri disampingnya. Dengan perasaan gugup, khawatir dan cemas yang bercampur menjadi satu dipikirannya, ia mulai membaringkan dirinya di ranjang. Saat ia merasakan dinginnya ranjang tersebut, ia hanya bisa menggenggam tangan Yunho dan berharap semuanya baik-baik saja.

XoXoXoXo

"A–aku… ha…mil?" Jaejoong menutup mulutnya tak percaya mendengar kata-kata dokter Yoo. Air mata kebahagiaan meluncur begitu saja dari sudut matanya. Perasaan khawatir dan takut dihatinya kini menghilang begitu saja digantikan oleh perasaan hangat yang menyelimuti dadanya. Dipandangnya Yunho yang duduk disampingnya dan dipeluknya kekasihnya dengan sangat erat.

Hanya satu kata yang dapat mengukirkan perasaan Jaejoong sekarang, bahagia.

Memang pernah ibunya mengatakan jika suatu saat nanti ia akan mengandung dan mempunyai seorang anak, namun ia tak pernah menyangka jika semua itu benar. Ia kira ibunya hanya meledeknya saja. Yah, kalau begitu pasti ibunya sudah tahu kalau dia memiliki Rahim selama ini kan? Tapi kenapa kedua orang tuanya merahasiakan hal ini darinya?

"Selamat sekali lagi. Kalian akan menjadi orang tua" ujar dokter Yoo pada Yunho dan Jaejoong setelah sebelumnya ia membacakan hasil USG yang menyatakan jika Jaejoong memiliki rahim dan juga tes urin untuk memastikan jika hasil USG tersebut akurat.

"Kami pamit, euisanim. Gamsahamnida" ujar Yunho. Ia memegangi tangan Jaejoong dan menuntunnya dengan hati-hati.

"Aaaaahhh! Kim Jaejoong! Kau hamil! Aku akan menjadi ayah!" begitu keluar dari luar ruangan Yunho tak bisa untuk tidak berteriak saking bahagianya meski ini sedang di rumah sakit. Ia bahkan sudah memeluk Jaejoong dan mengangkatnya sembari berputar-putar ditempat saking bahagianya.

"Ya! Jung Yunho! Turunkan aku! Semua orang melihat kita!" desis Jaejoong. Wajahnya yang tadinya sudah kembali ke warna normal–putih pualam, kini kembali memerah menahan malu karena tingkah calon suaminya ini. Meski begitu ia tak keberatan meski semua orang melihat kea rah mereka sekarang. Ia terlalu bahagia untuk mengurusi pemikiran orang-orang itu tentangnya.

XoXoXoXo

Langit Jeju perlahan mulai berubah menjadi biru gelap, menandakan sang surya akan segera kembali peraduannya. Suara debur ombak terdengar menghantam karang didepan sana, tak jauh dari tempat Jaejoong duduk di pantai sembari memeluk kedua lututnya. Tak dihiraukannya angin sore yang berhembus yang mungkin saja dapat membuatnya sakit.

Namja cantik itu menatap hampa ke arah ombak kecil yang dating menghampiri pantai. Pikirannya melayang ketika ia mengingat kembali kata-kata ibunya semalam. _Ingat! Kau harus pulang secepatnya. 1 minggu lagi Choi Siwon akan pulang dari Amerika Serikat. Aku harap kau sudah memutuskan namja menijijikkan itu. Aku tak ingin membuat keluarga Choi ini batal hanya karena seorang namja yang tidak lebih baik dari seekor tikus itu._

Oh! Yang benar saja! Ibunya bahkan menyebut Yunho sebagai namja menjijikkan? Apa sebegitu buruknya Yunho sehingga ibunya menyuruhnya menjauhi Yunho? Hanya karena perbedaan status sosial mereka berdua? Dan lagi, bagaimana mungkin Jaejoong meminta Yunho untuk menjauhinya hanya karena namja itu dari kelas social rendah sementara saat ini ia sudah bertunangan dengan Yunho dan tengah mengandung anak namja tersebut?! Yang benar saja! Jaejoong tak mungkin meninggalkan Yunho begitu saja! Demi Tuhan! Ia sangat mencintai namja bermata musang tersebut. Namun ia juga sangat menyayangi ibunya, Kim Heechul, perempuan berhati iblis yang telah melahirkannya. Kalau ia menolak memenuhi permintaan ibunya, bukannya tidak mungkin ibunya akan melakukan tindakan nekad. Ketika Jaejoong lulus SD, ibunya menyuruhnya untuk masuk SMP yang telah ditentukan namun Jaejoong menolak dan bersikeras untuk sekolah di SMP biasa saja. Esoknya, ia menemukan ibunya pingsan di ruang tamu dengan pergelangan tangan berkucuran darah dan pisau berlumuran darah tergeletak disampingnya. Singkatnya, ibunya mencoba bunuh diri. Dan Jaejoong tak ingin hal itu terulang lagi. Terlebih ayahnya, Kim Hangeng memiliki penyakit jantung. Kalau ia menolak permintaan ini bukan tak mungkin kedua orang tuanya mati tak lama kemudian hanya karena penolakannya. Oh tidak, Jaejoong tidak setega itu hingga ingin membuat orang tuanya mati mendadak. Namun…. Kalau ia menuruti keinginan kedua orang tuanya, bukankah itu sama saja dengan melepas Jung Yunho? Jaejoong hanya bisa menggeleng lemah memikirkan hal itu. Tidak. Ia tak sanggup kehilangan Yunho. Tapi ia juga tak bisa menuruti kemauan orang tuanya! Andai saja…..Hangeng tak selemah itu menghadapi Heechul….andai saja ibunya bukan Kim Heechul…..andai saja ibunya bisa membuang harga dirinya yang tinggi itu demi kebahagiaannya….

Dan kata-kata 'andai saja' pun terus terngiang-ngiang di telinga Jaejoong hingga ia tak menyadari jika seseorang telah berdiri disampingnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini, chagiya? Kau tidak takut anak kita kedinginan?" ujar Yunho sembari menyampirkan jaket yang ia pakai ke tubuh Jaejoong. Ia kemudian duduk disamping Jaejoong dan menatap kekasihnya yang nampak tengah bersedih itu. "Apa yang tengah kau pikirkan, Jae?" Yunho memberanikan diri untuk menanyai kekasihnya.

Tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong memeluk Yunho dan terisak pelan di dada kekasihnya itu. Ia tak tau harus berbicara bagaimana lagi dengan Yunho. Ia tak ingin melukai sedikit pun hati namja yang sangat dicintainya ini. Jaejoong hanya bisa memeluk Yunho erat seolah tak ingin kehilangan namja yang sangat ia cintai. Seolah takut Yunho akan pergi meninggalkannya.

Yunho yang awalnya kaget karena Jaejoong tiba-tiba memeluknya kini hanya bisa membalas pelukan Jaejoong dan mengelus punggung kekasihnya dengan lembut agar kekasihnya bisa tenang. Meski Yunho tak tau apa yang tengah menggelayuti pikiran Jaejoong namun ia bisa merasakan perasaan sedih dan gelisah yang tengah menyelimuti hati kekasihnya ini.

"Yunho….kumohon berjanjilah untuk selalu mencintaiku dan jangan pernah meninggalkanku" ujar Jaejoong tiba-tiba, membuat Yunho mengerutkan keningnya karena bingung dengan tingkah kekasihnya. Sikap Jaejoong ini tak mungkin karena janin yang tengah ada diperutnya kan?

"Ne. Aku janji akan selalu mencintaimu dan anak kita kelak, chagy. Percayalah" ujar Yunho sembari mengecup sayang kepala kekasihnya. Ia berharap tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk setelah ini.

XoXoXoXo

Liburan di pulau Jeju, di rumah bibi Yunho tepatnya, kini telah usai. Dengan berat hati, Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya untuk kembali pulang ke Seoul. Meski sebenarnya kalau boleh, ia ingin tinggal di Jeju saja dengan Yunho dari pada harus pulang dan bertemu dengan namja yang sama sekali tak ia inginkan.

"Jae, hati-hati, nde? Jaga dirimu dan anak kita baik-baik. Jangan pilih-pilih makanan. Kalau makanan itu memang bagus untuk kesehatan anak kita, kau makan saja meski tidak suka, arrachi? Jangan lupa minum susu dan minyak ikan yang banyak. Jangan gampang marah dan jaga emosimu selalu, arrachi?" pesan Yunho panjang lebar ketika mereka telah sampai di stasiun kereta bawah tanah. Lagaknya sudah seperti suami yang akan melepas istrinya pergi jauh padahal rumah mereka hanya berjarak 10 km. Yah, kalau bukan karena perbedaan arah pulang dan juga kebencian Kim Heechul terhadap Yunho, namja bermata musang itu pasti dengan senang hati mengantar kekasihnya ini pulang.

"Ne, ne, ne. Kau ini cerewet sekali. Tanpa kau beritahu pun aku sudah mengerti" ujar Jaejoong tak mau kalah.

_**PLETAK**_

Yunho menjitak pelan jidat kekasihnya dengan gemas.

"Ish! Kau ini!"

Jaejoong hanya bisa terkekeh melihat sikap Yunho.

Yunho kemudian membungkuk di depan perut Jaejoong yang masih rata. "Hei, baby! Dengarkan appa baik-baik, nde? Kau jangan nakal dan jangan berbuat yang macam-macam di dalam sana, nde? Kau tidak boleh menyusahkan eommamu, arrachi?" ujar Yunho pada anaknya yang berada di dalam perut Jaejoong.

Mau tak mau Jaejoong hanya bisa tertawa melihat kelakuan Yunho. Yang benar saja, janin di dalamnya saat ini bahkan baru berusia 2 minggu dan baru berupa gumpalan!

"Chagy, abaikan saja kata-kata appamu, nde? Dia memang cerewet. Eomma yakin kau pasti akan menjadi anak yang baik di dalam sana dan tak merepotkan eommamu ini" Jaejoong menunduk seolah tengah memberitahu kepada janinnya yang di dalam betapa mengesalkannya sifat cerewet Yunho.

"Ya! Kim Jaejoong kenapa kau mengajarkan yang tidak-tidak pada calon anak kita?" omel Yunho.

Jaejoong meleletkan lidahnya ke Yunho. "Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada anak kita, Yun" ujarnya (sok) polos.

"Aegy, kalau kau sudah besar nanti kau tidak boleh mencontoh sikap buruk eommamu, nde?" Yunho kembali berceramah yang kini membuatnya dihadiahi jitakan gratis dari Jaejoong.

"Ouch!" Yunho memegangi kepalanya yang sakit karena dijitak kekasihnya ini.

"Sudahlah! Cepat masuk ke kereta sana. Bisa-bisa kau terlambat kalau tak cepat-cepat masuk" perintah Jaejoong.

"Kau mengusirku?" Yunho pura-pura kesal karena sikap Jaejoong barusan. Sayangnya Jaejoong mengabaikannya. LOL. Poor Yunho xD. "Jja! Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, nde? Hati-hati dijalan, arrachi? Sampai ketemu besok dikampus" ujar Yunho sembari mencium kening istrinya penuh sayang.

_**CUP **_

"Sampai jumpa juga, Jung Yunho!" ujar Jaejoong setelah sebelumnya mengecup singkat bibir Yunho yang membuat namja tampan itu hanya bisa mematung di tempat sembari melihat kekasihnya memasuki kereta. Ah, betapa beruntungnya Jung Yunho memiliki kekasih sebaik Kim Jaejoong.

XoXoXoXo

"Uhuk….uhuk! Seminggu lagi katamu?!" Jaejoong otomatis tersedak susu rasa vanilla yang tengah ia minum sembari duduk di taman rumahnya bersama Choi Siwon. Meski begitu tak ada satu pun yang tau jika susu yang tengah ia minum itu susu hamil karena Jaejoong telah membuang bungkusnya jauh-jauh dari daerah di sekitar rumahnya sehingga ia bisa memastikan tak ada yang tau tentang kehamilan ini selain dia dan Yunho. Ia juga telah mengatakan pada Yunho agar tidak memberitahu kepada keluarganya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Jae? Ini minumlah" Siwon otomatis mengulurkan gelas berisi air putih kepada Jaejoong.

"Terima kasih" ujar Jaejoong setelah meminum air putih itu. Namun ia masih memandang Siwon dengan pandangan tak percaya. Oh! Siapa saja tolong katakan padanya kalau ia hanya salah dengar! Tak mungkin pernikahannya dan Siwon akan dilaksanakan seminggu lagi! "Kau pasti bercanda kan, Siwon?" ulang Jaejoong memastikan.

Namun tak terdapat sorot kepalsuan di kata Siwon. Kedua mata itu memancarkan sorot kesungguhan. Itu artinya Siwon sungguh-sungguh dengan semua ini. "Apa ada yang salah, Jaejoong?" tanya Siwon.

_**GLURP**_

Jaejoong menelan ludahnya. Ia hanya bisa memasang wajah setenang mungkin didepan Siwon dan senyum palsu terbaik yang pernah ia punya. "Gwenchana. Aku hanya kaget" ujarnya pelan. Dipandanginya gelas berkaki yang berisi susu hamil rasa vanillanya yang tinggal setengah. Entah kenapa Jaejoong sudah merasa kenyang hanya dengan memandangi gelas tersebut. Nafsu makannya telah menghilang entah kemana gara-gara mendengar kata-kata Siwon.

Yang benar saja! Seminggu lagi?! Jaejoong hanya diberi waktu satu minggu lagi untuk menentukan kebahagiaannya?! Oh! Siapapun pasti tau satu minggu itu bukan waktu yang lama.

Nasib Jaejoong benar-benar seperti buah simalakama sekarang. Keputusan apa pun yang akan ia ambil tak akan membuat keadaan membaik. Dua-duanya membuatnya tak senang dan berada di posisi yang sulit.

Siwon diam-diam memandangi wajah Jaejoong. Jelas ia mengamati perubahan ekspresi wajah calon istrinya tersebut. Siwon bukannya tak tau kalau sesuatu tengah membebani hati namja cantik itu. Ia juga tau kalau Jaejoong sebenarnya tak benar-benar mencintainya kecuali sebagai teman baik. Ia tau itu dari bahasa tubuh dan sorot mata yang Jaejoong perlihatkan ke Siwon. Namja tampan itu tau semuanya palsu. Namun meski ia tau hal itu, hatinya masih tak sanggup menolak pesona seorang Kim Jaejoong. Ia ingin memiliki Jaejoong seutuhnya. Sebagai miliknya seorang selamanya. Dan hanya perjodohan inilah satu-satunya cara untuk memiliki Jaejoong meski ia tau Jaejoong mungkin tak akan bahagia nantinya. Tapi biarlah asalkan ia bisa melihat Jaejoong berdiri disampingnya selamanya, itu sudah cukup baginya. Meski ia tak bisa menerima cinta dari Jaejoong, tapi biarlah ia menerima kebaikan namja cantik itu meski semuanya hanyalah kepalsuan belaka. Meski nanti dalam rumah tangga mereka, ia hanya akan dianggap sebagai sahabat, bukannya kekasih. Ia akan menerima Jaejoong bagaimana pun keadaannya. Ia tau ia memang egois dan sikapnya ini bodoh, tapi cinta tak harus memiliki, bukan?

Siwon menepuk lembut kepala Jaejoong yang reflek membuat namja cantik itu memandang wajahnya dengan pandangan bingung. "Tenang, Jae. Jangan khawatir. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, arra?" ujar Siwon kalem.

Jaejoong bahkan tak mengerti apa maksud Siwon barusan. Kata tenang terlihat begitu jauh dari hati Jaejoong sekarang. Bagaimana bisa ia tenang kalau begini keadaannya? Haruskah ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Siwon sekarang? Atau mengatakan hal ini pada Yunho dan mengajaknya kawin lari saja? Meski Jaejoong tak yakin kalau Yunho mau melakukannya.

"Hyung…." panggil Jaejoong pelan.

Siwon mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap calon istrinya. _Apa tiba-tiba ia berubah pikiran?_, batin Siwon. _Tidak. Ia tidak boleh berubah pikiran! Ia harus tetap menikah denganku bagaimana pun keadaannya!_

"Bisakah kita berbicara sebentar?" lanjut Jaejoong kemudian. Matanya menatap Siwon dengan pandangan memohon. "Tapi tidak disini. Kita bicara di café langgananku, bagaimana?"

Siwon mengangguk menyanggupi kata-kata Jaejoong. "Memangnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

XoXoXoXo

Siwon tidak bisa untuk tidak berpikir jernih saat ini. Bagaimana bisa ia berpikiran jernih setelah semua yang Jaejoong katakana padanya tadi?!

Siwon tersenyum pahit layaknya orang bodoh.

Hamil?

Jaejoong hamil anak orang lain. Anak Jung Yunho.

Hati pria mana yang tidak sakit ketika mendengar kekasihnya sudah disentuh oleh pria lain?

Siwon hanya bisa memejamkan matanya. Ia berharap keputusan yang ia ambil tadi tidak salah. Ia harap keputusan itu yang terbaik.

XoXoXoXo

_**[FLASHBACK] Few hours ago :D **_

Cherish Café. Itulah tempat dimana mereka berdua berada sekarang –Siwon dan Jaejoong tepatnya. Ada alasan tersendiri ia memilih tempat ini. Pertama karena tempat ini adalah tempat kerja Yunho sehingga kalau Siwon macam-macam, Jaejoong bisa langsung berteriak memanggil Yunho. Kedua tempat ini cukup jauh dari rumahnya dan orang rumahnya tak akan tau kalau ia sering mampir kesini. Namun sayang, hari ini Yunho kebagian shift siang dan baru berangkay jam 3 nanti jadi sekarang Yunho tak ada disini.

Sebuah carrot cake, cappuccino dan orange jus tersajdi didepan meja mereka. Siwon sudah memakan separuh carrot cakenya sementara Jaejoong? Menyentuh orang juicenya saja enggan.

"Siwon hyung, aku rasa aku harus mengatakan ini. Bagaimana pun, kau harus tau hal ini. Aku tak ingin kau menyesal nantinya karena telah memilihku sebagai pendamping hidupmu" Jaejoong mengambil nafas dan memejamkan matanya, bersiap mengatakan keadaannya yang sebenarnya sekarang. "Aku terpaksa melakukan pernikahan semua ini karena aku tak ingin membuat kedua orang tuaku kecewa, terutama eommaku. Aku rasa kau sedari awal sudah tau hal ini jika aku hanya mengganggapmu sebagai teman, sebagai hyung–"

"Jaejoong, bisakah kau tidak berbelit-belit?" potong Siwon dengan tak sabar.

Jaejoong memandang Siwon dengan perasaan takut.

"Maaf kalau aku membuatmu takut" rupanya Siwon menyadari hal itu dan segera melembutkan suaranya.

"Baiklah kalau itu yang kau inginkan. Aku akan langsung saja. Tapi berjanjilah satu hal padaku" pinta Jaejoong. "Jangan kaget dengan apa yang akan kuucapkan" ujarnya kalem.

Siwon mengangguk menyanggupi kata-kata Jaejoong. Tak ada hal lain yang bisa ia lakukan selain menyetujui permintaan Jaejoong karena ia sendiri juga sudah penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada namja cantik itu.

Jaejoong mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. "Aku hamil" ujar Jaejoong lirih, untuk memastikan tak ada siapa pun yang mendengar hal ini selain Siwon sembari mengelus perutnya yang masih rata. "Aku hamil anak Jung Yunho" lanjutnya masih dengan gerakan mengelus perutnya penuh kasih sayang.

_**DEG**_

Namja yang berusia dua tahun lebih tua dari Jaejoong itu hanya bisa mematung mendengar kata-kata Jaejoong. Bibirnya ia paksakan untuk tersenyum. "Kau bercanda kan?" ujarnya berusaha sekuat mungkin menjaga agar amarahnya tak terdengar dari nada suaranya.

Jaejoong hanya diam dan menatap Siwon dengan pandangan tenang. Tak sedikit pun memerlihatkan kalau dirinya takut pada namja bermarga Choi itu. Pemilik café ini adalah ibu teman baiknya semasa ia SMP. Jadi ia tinggal berteriak saja kalau Siwon berani macam-macam padanya. Toh security berdiri tak jauh darinya, di samping pintu persis, jaraknya hanya 2 meja dari tempatnya sekarang.

Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya dan tersenyum seolah tak ada apa-apa. "Kenapa? Bukankah kau sudah berjanji tak akan kaget dengan apa yang aku ucapkan?"

Siwon hanya bisa memandangi Jaejoong dengan pandangan yang tak dapat diartikan. Antara perasaan kesal, kecewa dan marah tercampur jadi satu dihatinya. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar dan membenamkan wajahnya diantara kedua telapak tangannya.

Tidak! Ia harus berpikiran jernih. Ia harus bisa memikirkan yang terbaik untuknya. Ia tidak mungkin melepaskan Jaejoong. Bukankah tadi ia yang mengatakan sendiri kalau cinta itu tak harus memiliki? Bukankah tadi ia yang berjanji sendiri akan menerima Jaejoong apa adanya?

Tapi…. mendengar Jaejoong hamil anak orang lain, mengetahui kenyataan bahwa ada seseorang yang telah menanamkan benihnya di rahim Jaejoong tak bisa membuat hati Siwon tenang. Ia bukannya sama sekali tak mengetahui kalau Jaejoong memiliki rahim. Tentu saja ia tau ini dari Kim Heechul. Namun ia tak menyangka jika rahim itu telah terisi benak orang lain.

Dan apa jadinya jika Siwon meminta Jaejoong menggugurkan janin yang ada di kandungannya? Oh tidak. Siwon belum setega itu. Ia adalah penganut agama yang baik. Ia tau kalau dengan menyuruh Jaejoong menggugurkan janin itu sama saja ia membunuh janin tak berdosa itu secara tidak langsung.

"Baiklah" ujar Siwon buka suara setelah nyaris setengah jam ia bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri dan mendiamkan Jaejoong. "Aku akan tetap menikahimu meski kau tengah hamil anak dari namja lain" ujar Siwon.

Kata-kata Siwon berhasil membuat Jaejoong membulatkan matanya. Padahal ia berharap kalau dengan mengatakan hal itu Siwon akan mundur.

"Tapi dengan satu syarat" lanjut Siwon kemudian. Matanya menatap kea rah perut Jaejoong yang masih rata.

"Setelah kau menikah denganku kau harus melupakan Jung Yunho dan membuangnya jauh-jauh dari kehidupanmu dan juga putranya. Kau tidak boleh mengatakan siapa ayahnya yang sebenarnya. Kau tidak boleh berhubungan dengan Yunho barang sedikit pun. Dengan kata lain, kau harus menghapus segala tentang Jung Yunho dari kehiudupanmu dan anakmu kelak setelah menikah denganku" jelas Siwon panjang lebar. Ia memberi jeda sejenak sebelum kembali melanjutkan. Salah satu sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk seringai.

Jaejoong bergidik melihatnya. Hatinya mendadak diselimuti perasaan tak enak. Ia merasa perkataan Siwon berikutnya bukanlah hal baik untuk didengar.

"Dan kalau kau berani melanggar syarat diatas, aku tak akan segan-segan membuang anakmu bahkan membunuhnya sekali pun" ujar Siwon dengan tenang sembari melirik ke perut Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memeluk perutnya erat-erat. Seolah tengah berusaha melindungi janin tak berdosa di dalam rahimnya dari orang tak waras didepannya ini. "Aku akan menyetujui syaratmu, asal kau juga menuruti syaratku" ujar Jaejoong. Bagaimana pun ia tak mau menyerah begitu saja pada Siwon. "Satu, sebelum hari pernikahan itu tiba, kau tak boleh mengekangku sedikit pun untuk berhubungan dengan Jung Yunho. Dua, kau tidak mengatakan hal ini pada siapa pun. Cukup aku, Yunho dank au yang mengetahui kehamilan ini. Jika kau berani mengekangku sedikit pun dan membocorkan hal ini, aku tak akan segan-segan membatalkan pernikahan ini dan jangan harap aku akan menemuimu lagi bahkan dalam mimpi" ujar Jaejoong dengan suara tak kalah tenang meski sebenarnya hatinya tengah gusar begitu mendengar syarat gila yang diajukan Siwon.

"Baiklah. Aku terima syarat itu" ujar Siwon. _Apapun akan kulakukan demi mendapatkanmu, Kim Jaejoong._

Satu yang kita tau, Siwon benar-benar sudah dibutakan cinta.

_**[END OF 2**__**nd**__** FLASHBACK]**_

**TBC**

**Maaf ngaret -_-  
Saya gak mau banyak bacot. Saya Cuma berharap kalian suka. Dan jika ada kritik saran atau apa pun asal masih dalam bentuk normal alias bukan bash. Saya terima.**

**By the way, saya punya ide untuk meremake novel Hush, Hush ke dalam YunJae fanfiction? Adakah yang berminat? **

**Sign**

**Duckymomo**


End file.
